


虚空之钻

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao
Summary: 超级英雄魏婴X超能力反派蓝湛设定（懒得看可以跳过）在MD的漫画世界里，充斥着各种各样的英雄，他们能力超凡，性格迥异，却有着各自独特的魅力，用不同的方式守护着城市的和平。蓝湛（称号埃塞鲁斯“Des cellules”），M城的反派，并不想怎么想毁灭世界，但是对某魏姓英雄有不可描述的想法，针对他展开了一系列的袭击。能力是细胞重组，能改变身体形态，乔装成动物，植物；能改变身体密度，大到硬如钻石，小到轻如鬼魂；可以穿墙、飞行，分割一部分身体，战斗服是特殊材料量身制作的紧身衣，蓝色披风。魏婴（英雄称号维伊德“the Void”），洗白的前反派，富有争议的M城英雄，擅长嘴炮，力大无穷，可以飞天遁地，可以使用领域，全力施展能力的时候曾经失控过，并且唤醒了体内的邪恶人格“古兰Blanc”，因此在战斗中不敢发挥全力。战衣是黑色紧身衣，胸前有一个红色的V字标记。埃塞鲁斯就是蓝湛！维伊德就是魏婴！等两人发现对方真实身份后就不会在用代号了第一章请暂时忍耐一下(´･ω･`)。





	虚空之钻

第一章

阳光，沙滩，海洋，年轻的肉体，充满了粉红色泡泡的恋情，灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，这就是M城，一座以赌场、酒和沙滩闻名的休闲小城。  
“天呐，这条沙滩裤简直土的掉渣，你明明那么帅！”魏婴躺在沙滩椅上，伸手戳了戳新人的腹肌，喔，这家伙的身体太有型了，除了白的晃眼之外没有任何缺点，不过要不了多久，这家伙也会像自己一样，在强烈的紫外线沐浴下变成黑皮鸡。  
“你最好涂点什么，新人，”他好心地补充道，“否则明天你会发现自己熟了。”  
新人终于屈尊转过了高贵的头颅，侧目看了他一眼，说道：“……我是本地人。”  
魏婴大吃一惊，拉下墨镜仔细打量了他一番，很是稀奇地说：“我怎么从来没见过你？！”  
新人的站姿优雅而挺俊——尽管他的沙滩裤是那么的朴实，救生员外套也仍旧那么千篇一律，但这丝毫无损他的美貌，甚至把他的双腿衬得又长又直，喔，如果他的神情能不那么傲慢就好了，他一定会成女游客心目中的小宝贝儿。  
看在颜值的份上，魏婴容忍了新人的无礼，问：“嘿，我还不知道你的名字。”  
新人矜持地答道：“蓝湛。”

“第三街区发生了枪击案，重复一遍，第三街区发生了枪击案，请尽快执行疏散！”  
指挥中枢发出了指令，同一时间，M城的相关安防人员全部收到了指令。  
而这条指令也同步显示在了魏婴的Wapplewatch上，他看了一眼，脸色一变，也顾不上招呼蓝湛，丢下一句“多帮我盯着点，有事打电话”，转身向更衣室跑去。

海滩救生员魏婴，另一重身份是M城的英雄——维伊德“the Void”，他仅仅用了0.0001秒的时间换好了战斗服，又用2秒的速度飞到了事发现场，第三街区的大型商场七层。  
邪恶分子正嚣张的……喔，并不算太嚣张，他站在宠物店门口，头上带着标志性的蓝河豚头盔，手心的毒刺正对着“猫质”——一只阿尔卑斯猫的脖子，和几名消防员、警察对峙。  
这也需要我出马？！简直浪费精力。  
魏婴敲了敲玻璃，立刻有一名消防员替他打开了窗户，他挂在窗沿翘起腿，说道：  
“嘿嘿布朗缇斯，又见面啦，你能不能有点新意啊，从老头子活跃的时代到现在，不是抓猫就是撵狗，什么时候才能来一票大的？！”  
一位女士发出了尖锐地叫声：“你说什么？！那可是我的米开朗基罗！”  
魏婴掏了掏耳朵，说：“闭嘴，我又不是不救它。”  
女士的声音又高了十几分贝：“你为什么不尊重他，是他！不是它！！”  
布朗缇斯（Bluetooth，犯罪联盟成员，等级B）无法忍受人群的关注点被转移，向魏婴射出了一连串的毒针，魏婴早就等得很不耐烦，毒针速度极快，在他眼里却慢得像蜗牛爬，他身周亮起了浅红色的微光，正是Void领域力特有的红外光，领域力吞噬了布朗缇斯的毒针，又在半空化出一个大大的“蠢货”字样，接着慢慢消失。  
大厅响起几声稀稀落落的笑声，魏婴做了一个打手枪的动作，又吹了吹手指比成的枪口，自以为帅气地吹了声口哨。  
布朗缇斯道：“维伊德，收起你的神力，否则撕票。”  
魏婴摸了摸趴在膝盖上的米开朗基罗先生，米开朗基罗先生打了个哈欠，发出一串舒服的呼噜声。  
魏婴笑着说：“我的老布朗缇斯叔叔，你撕吧。”  
布朗缇斯仔细一看，他手里抓的猫早就被掉了包，换成了一个巨大的草莓棉花糖，他气得把糖往地上一甩，变成了一只巨大的……蓝河豚。  
布朗缇斯的吼声响彻半座M城，他喊道：“维伊德！！我饶不了你！！”  
萤蓝色的毒针雨点一般地从天而降，魏婴将领域放到最大，浅红色的领域力化作一个巨大的防护早，从下而上挡在了毒针的下方，街上的人四散而逃，却又混乱不堪，根本没有人听从警察的指挥。  
英雄维伊德•魏婴叹了口气，他把速度提升到最大，从七层楼的高空飞了下去，每次运走一百人，来回三四次，将整座街区的无辜民众和警察都运送到了安全的地方。  
这个时候，毒针才终于和领域力正面撞上，毫无悬念的……被领域力吸了个干干净净。  
布朗缇斯变回了人形，他看起来有些虚弱，魏婴走过去，要用手铐将他绳之于法的时候，忽然感到空气中浮起了一丝不同寻常的味道。  
魏婴停下了脚步，问：“谁？！”  
机械音响了起来，听上去有点像男性的Siri，合成音一点机械特有的幼稚感，滑稽中又带着一丝冰冷。  
“你好，维伊德，我叫埃塞鲁斯。”  
一个三维立体投影浮起，是一位蒙面穿着白色战衣的人，他的站姿挺拔得像个将军，对着魏婴行了一个矜持十足的贵族礼。  
“请不要用恶言侮辱我的叔父。”  
魏婴一愣：“诶？”  
“今后，M城的邪恶将由我负责。”  
魏婴：“哈？”  
“……”  
魏婴：“喂，今天的天气？”  
“……现在是摄氏三十二度，华氏八十九点六度，紫外线指数强，降水可能性小……”  
魏婴：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那离这最近的米其林三星餐厅呢？”  
埃塞鲁斯•蓝湛意识到了对方正在戏弄他，三维投影里的他静静地站了一会，骤然化作碎片消失了。  
第三街区静悄悄地，海边吹来的微风拂起了地上的一小片碎报纸。  
布朗缇斯早已不见人影。  
而魏婴惊异地发现他的双脚无法动弹了。  
水泥地上突兀地出现了两块闪烁着炫目光泽的晶状体，埋住了他的双脚。  
他蹲下摸了摸，是钻石，于是他毫不犹豫地用手去掰。  
这点硬度……我徒手随便捏捏就能……能……能……WTF？！  
钻石变换了形状，把他的双手也“吃”了进去，于是变成了魏婴的双手、双脚，都被固定在了钻石体里，而他还保持着半蹲的可笑状态。  
魏婴试着向外抽，但是随着他的动作，多面体也微微改变了形状，无论他怎么移动，双手和双脚已经牢牢地禁锢在了一起。  
这是什么鬼能力？！变形钻石？  
魏婴在心里唾骂着反派的变态技能，同时他把自己的五感提升到了极致，时刻防备可能从任何地方袭来的攻击。  
但是攻击久久没有到来。  
久到魏婴的腰都酸了。  
魏婴道：“藏头露尾的胆小鬼！”  
埃塞鲁斯的声音又一次响了起来。  
他的本音一定难听到不能见人，所以才用了变声器，但是他的声音究竟是从哪儿飘出来的？！  
“我不在意其他的邪恶成员怎么想，M城里，我想要的东西只有一样。”  
真是个自以为是的家伙。我很确定这家伙一定和我合不来。魏婴忍不住把这个仍旧不肯露面的反派和今天早上来的新人放在一起比较，得到的结论是他更喜欢新人一点。  
毕竟那个蓝湛长得很好看，他至少可以静静坐在那当个好看的花瓶。  
魏婴道：“那就该拿出点反派的样子去抢啊，你滚出来，我们打一架，赢了东西你带走！”  
埃塞鲁斯沉默了几秒，说道：“这有点难，但我可以试试。”  
魏婴：“？”

魏婴感到有什么东西穿过了贴身的战斗服，贴上了他的皮肉，可他明明没有看到任何东西靠近他，战斗服甚至只是极其轻微地颤动了一下。  
然后同样的东西穿过了他的皮肉，但是没有对他造成任何的伤害，进入到他的口腔之后变成了一个很小的，类似于小药片似的小圆粒，软软的，并且有点Q。  
魏婴下意识地咬了咬小圆粒，然后……他两侧的乳头感到了轻微的疼痛，在他反应过来之前，他又自觉地用舌尖舔了舔，同时他的乳头顶端也承受了一模一样的感触，和舌尖同样湿滑黏腻的东西用分毫不差的力度和角度刷过他的乳顶，这令他毫无防备，甚至发出了一声小小地呻吟。  
什么鬼？！  
魏婴不知如何形容现在这种心情，要知道，超级英雄们在战斗最为激烈的时候有可能会勃起，但那是被满脑子的战斗意识激发而起，自从他有意识地克制自己的力量起，他再也没有在战斗中……等等，不是这种问题，从来没人教过他在战斗中被人用“能力”骚扰该怎么办啊！  
他飞快地思考了起来，钻石晶体的体积变小了，改成只锢住了他的手腕和脚腕，但这么一来反而更加不好挣脱，嘴里那个小药片一时半会是不敢乱碰了——虽然有点难以启齿，但是魏婴的……乳头是他的敏感带，万一被自己舔出了“性致”，而那个神神秘秘的什么赛斯说不定正躲在哪里觊觎着这里，唔，为今之计……还是得先把人逼出来，否则根本无法判断这家伙的弱点。  
于是魏婴释放出领域力把自己的身体包裹起来，用淡红色的光晕一遍一遍地冲刷身体，试图借此将那个怪异玩意排斥出去，但贴在乳首上的不知名物体仅在第一次冲刷的时候凝滞了一瞬，很快就回复了之前的形态，不仅如此，它甚至还随着领域力的冲刷开始像地挤压魏婴的两颗乳粒——就像两根真正的舌头，把乳顶压得微微凹陷后就立刻松开，而那两点很快在这样的刺激下胀大了几分，在变硬的同时更加鲜明地感受到了快感。  
魏婴想要开口咒骂，舌尖移动的同时再次接触到了紧贴其上的小圆粒，于是又一波来自己他自己舌尖的爱抚又一次照本宣科地回馈到了乳尖。  
敏感的两点被这么三番五次地逗弄，饶是意志力坚定之人也难免不因此分神，更何况魏婴为了搜索埃塞鲁斯，把五感提升到了最高，作为五感之一的触觉几乎把乳晕、乳根、乳顶甚至是小小的奶孔上的每一分接触、每一点摩擦都放大了无数倍，再化成一股股的快感，在他的身体里炸开了无数的小火花。他脑中浮现了两根“舌头”的形状，接触面，舌面上突起的微粒等包含了除去颜色以外一切细节的立体图，立体图甚至同步播放“舌尖”的动作。但此时魏婴恨不得自己没有这样的超能力，因为这样的能力只能勾得他体内不该升起的欲火熊熊烧起。尽管他拼命告诫自己小心和注意，但他的身体已经开始违背理智，甚至他开始动用起自己的舌尖，操控着那两个不明物体亵玩自己了，他的舌尖捣着小圆粒的顶端快速地转圈，“舌尖”便也同样的抵上了他的乳顶，将他的两颗乳粒快速地压来碾去，将一点一滴的快感溢成了涓涓细流，而被反派窥探、随时可能被偷袭的紧张感竟令他浮起了另一种危险而背德的快意。  
魏婴的心跳变得很快，钻石晶体把他的手腕和脚腕铐在了一起，他不得不摆出一个抬高臀部，双手双脚并拢的折叠姿势，这个姿势并不令柔韧度极高的他难受，但战斗服里的性器因为反复的撩拨开始充血，但却因为这个姿势被限制了勃起，只能在布料和下腹的压迫之下憋屈地变硬，这令魏婴感到窒息，他不由得把膝盖向两侧微微曲起，这样双腿之间就分开了一点空隙，他的阴茎几乎立刻就从弹性良好的战斗服下弹起，硬邦邦地抽在了自己的小腹上。  
“唔……”  
魏婴泄出一声小小地哀叫，原本自然垂下的阴茎在在战斗服内侧弹起，这个过程令蕈头顶端和布料狠狠地摩擦，裂缝被打开，尿口的嫩肉在这短短的一瞬承受了极大的刮蹭，蕈头蹭得发烫，激痛令魏婴的眼角泛红，甚至挂上了一点生理性的泪水，但这个过程不仅仅是痛楚，痛意之下，另一种隐秘的喜悦被唤醒，性器不仅没有因为疼痛而变软，反而更加坚挺，如果撕开战斗服，就可以看到肉棒顶端的小口被磨得发红，但却微微张开不肯合上，里面渐渐泌出了晶莹黏腻的水液，在出水的同时尿口一张一翕，甚至像在期待新的蹂躏。  
这边他的性器遭受了“战斗服”打击，柱身反而兴奋地绷起了青筋，而上头的乳粒也同样有所反应，它们比刚才足足胀大了一圈，又因为充血变得红艳而敏感，不明物在舔吮乳头的过程中渐渐实体化，把紧身的战斗服撑起了异样的凸起，然而就当魏婴就渐渐地被欲望冲昏了头，对于反派埃塞鲁斯•蓝湛而言，这才仅仅是个开始。  
埃塞鲁斯突兀地开口，但他的声音仿佛融入了空气，令人根本找不到具体的来源：  
“自己的身体只有自己最清楚，没错吧，亲爱的维伊德。”  
魏婴浑身一震，反射性地张口，把万恶地小圆粒吐在地上，两股强力的气流直接喷洒在了他的两粒乳头，可是不明物却没能像小圆粒一样从乳尖离开，反而开始一遍遍地重复刚才魏婴的舌头的所有动作。  
魏婴有点气喘吁吁，这很不寻常，即便是他一对多的时候从没有过，所以他气急败坏地回答道：  
“你这个胆小如鼠的混球，躲躲藏藏的鼠辈，是男人就该滚出来堂堂正正的攻击！”  
埃塞鲁斯沉默了一小会，如果不是魏婴的错觉，在埃塞鲁斯思考的期间，不明物的动作也变得迟缓，这令他终于找回了一点理智。  
大约在和魏婴视线齐平的位置，几点蓝色的微光聚合在了一起，最后变成了带着白手套的一双手，还有一个……戴着面具的人头，这看起来有点惊悚，尤其是头颅和手比划出一个绅士礼的时候，简直像恐怖电影演到了最高潮。  
好在魏婴生长在一个超能力世家，老爸是S级的战斗英雄不说，母亲更是跨越了时间轴和空间轴从异世界来的异星人，所以他在看埃塞鲁斯行礼的时候，只是盯着那个绣了精致云纹的面罩发了一小会呆……喔，乳头实在是太爽了，这令他分神，不明物仍旧不屈不挠地舔舐着乳尖，力度打得把发涨的乳粒碾压得变了形，在反复的研磨之下乳根微微发疼，但那玩意的节奏和力道美妙得难以形容，甚至令他全身像过电一样又酥又麻，他不得不承认刚才埃塞鲁斯的话是对的……天呐，它可以再快一点的，比如用舌尖把那里压到一侧再顶着乳根飞快的颤动，或者用力吸一吸。  
就在魏婴的思绪越来越往淫荡的方向飘的时候，埃塞鲁斯却不解风情地说道——他还是用冷冰冰的电子音，听起来煞风景极了。  
“英雄维伊德，很抱歉，因为使用了能力，目前我只能用这副不成体统的模样前来会面。”  
魏婴看着对方高挺俊秀的鼻梁，很想一拳头把它打歪，看骨架，只要这个人面具下的部分没有太丑或毁容，想必是一张很好看的脸，足够格当个遍游花丛的花花公子了。  
也许看魏婴半天不回话，对方就又继续说道：  
“为了表达歉意，我的能力是分子重构，它不适合正面战斗，因此恕我无法满足阁下的心愿。”  
魏婴道：“你的目的是什么？”  
埃塞鲁斯道：“取得想要的东西。”  
魏婴道：“我不是问你这个，你不是来掩护布朗缇斯大叔撤退的吗？”  
埃塞鲁斯道：“……不全是。”  
魏婴道：“那你来做什么？刚刚我已经说过了，你想要什么东西就去取，骚扰我做什么……喔快把我胸前的两块东西拿走，你是Gay吗喜欢看男人在你面前射精？”  
埃塞鲁斯一愣，似乎不知道该点头还是摇头，他想承认自己是Gay，可又不怎么赞同后半句，于是他想了想，没有接魏婴的话，说道：“我可以放开你，并且承认这一次袭击的失败。”  
我为什么需要你“承认”失败啊？！魏婴想，但是他的确无法挣脱对方的钻石枷锁，所以他只好把嘴炮技能发挥到极致，说道：“你的袭击本来就赢不了，而且在M城你所有的打算都将失败，听着。我不在意你有什么打算，但是你既然调查过我，想必知道‘死亡陵墓’Y城的故事，如果不想让M城变成同样的结果，最好像你的叔父一样安分点。”  
埃塞鲁斯道：“如果你坚持四十分钟不射精，我可以试着赞同你。”  
魏婴：“哈？”  
对方的指尖穿过了魏婴的领域力，触上了他的脸颊，透过薄薄的布料，埃塞鲁斯指尖上的凉意传了过来，魏婴一侧脸，躲开了对方的手指，尽管他刚刚发表了一番豪言壮语，但是无论是泛泪的眼角、通红的双颊、还是在“不明物”的爱抚下变得凌乱的呼吸，包括他的姿势，无一不体现着他的色厉荏苒，而当他露出错愕的神情时，落在对方的眼力就变成了十足的可爱。  
埃塞鲁斯道：“你希望我看着，还是离开？”  
魏婴感觉的自己收到了冲击，他疑惑地问：“等等……埃塞鲁斯，难道你其实……是个变态？！可我没有满足你变态爱好的义务吧？”  
埃塞鲁斯向后退了几步，说道：“那么，游戏开始。”  
他的右手轻轻一挥，化成了漂浮在空中的倒计时数字。  
39:59:59  
看着对方即将再次消失，魏婴忙道：“喂，等等！”  
埃塞鲁斯停了下来，阳光穿透了他琉璃色眸子，看起来像是镶了一圈漂亮的金边。  
“你……”  
魏婴只说了一个字，就立刻被盘踞在胸前的不明物突袭了，在两人说话的时候，它们停下了柔和许多的舔舐，而是向后撑起，让战斗服和接触面完全脱离了那两点。而刚才，像冰块一样——或许那就是两个普通的冰块——在魏婴一开口，就被轻轻放在了……乳晕上，冰块一触即分，被寒意侵袭的皮肤立刻浮起了细密的小点，同时也打断了魏婴即将出口的恶语。  
埃塞鲁斯用唯一剩下的左手拖着自己的下巴，似乎是以此显示自己的兴趣，他说道：  
“看来你希望我在场。”  
在魏婴开口辩解之前，他的左手也消失了，被魏婴吐出去的透明小圆粒又飞了回来，变成了一块软绵绵的东西堵住了他的嘴巴，那块“软绵绵”侵入他的口腔以后就迅速变得又热又硬，而与此同时，他的性器被一个温软柔软的东西包裹住了。  
他该不会……该不会……  
魏婴试着动了动舌头，舌尖擦过冠状沟似得沟壑，果然，他的阴茎也同样被舔到了一模一样的地方。  
这个变态的招数真是千篇一律！  
可惜他无法否认这一招对他十分有效。  
他看了看倒计时，很有些不以为然，四十分钟对于他的持久力而言简直不值一提。不过魏婴决定稳妥一些，于是他先试着把嘴里的东西吐出去，但并没有奏效，于是他只好含着“阴茎”保持不动，避免给自己添加更多的刺激。  
我一定是这座城市里第一个吃自己阴茎的人，他想。  
这时，两颗冰块开始缓缓地绕着他的乳晕画起了圈，冰块擦过的地方留下了濡湿的水渍，适应了凉意的肌肤变得紧绷，而被“舌尖”玩弄了许久的乳头更是硬得发疼，魏婴看不到战斗服下的情况，只能凭借触觉去感受冰块的轨迹。左右两侧的轨迹并不相同，它们有时候偏离乳晕很远，沿着他的胸肌勾勒，但又缓缓地逼近了乳头，甚至乳尖已经感受到了冰块的寒意，但却偏偏在即将触碰之前停下，魏婴感到他整个前胸都被冰水浸透了，唯有那两点像被文火烤炙一般热的发烫，而冰块却是唯一能够扑灭火焰的解药，他眼睁睁地看着倒计时过了足足五分钟，那两颗冰块竟然一点也没有碰到正确的位置。  
这可真令人焦灼，但这还远远算不上是什么。  
正在魏婴这么想的时候，游走至肋骨下方的冰块忽然消失，并且在小于0.0001秒的瞬间压在了他双乳的顶面。冰冷瞬间裹住了热得发烫的乳头，乳头的血液在迅速降温的同时又令身体获得了无以伦比的满足，魏婴的喉咙深处发出了一声满意的叹息，他在折叠的姿势下尽可能的挺起胸，去和那两粒冰块贴得更紧，在叹息结束后，他的舌尖卷了起来，准确无比地顶到了蕈头正中。大约在十几分钟前，他的尿口惨遭了布料的蹂躏，经过了这么久的缓冲，疼痛仅仅余留下了一点痛痒，这一顶，很好地抚慰发痒的尿口，这一连串的连锁反应实在令魏婴无法保持站姿，他干脆分开双膝坐倒在了地上，尽管他的手腕和脚腕仍旧无法分开，但小狗蹲坐的姿势显然比之前的姿势更加舒适，也更加适合……享受。  
挤压着他乳头的冰块渐渐地被体温融化了，但却不是从外置内，而是从中心掏空，像个小帽子一样裹住了整个乳头，这么一来就不仅仅是乳顶，连侧壁都丝丝地浸入了寒意，习惯了最初的冰冷之后，接触到冰块的皮肤渐渐变僵，并且像小针扎似的开始疼痛，并且冰块开始越来越热，越来越烫，烫得魏婴恨不得立刻逃离，可两个冰帽死死的贴在上面，寒意似乎穿透皮肤和血液，又甚至要冻住他不断狂跳的心脏。  
为了分散这份痛楚，魏婴只好认命地动起了舌头，尽管他是个超级英雄，但他怕痛，无论是当初的反派还是现在，所向披靡的他甚至从未在战斗中受伤，这也令他更加无法忍受过分的痛楚。  
他用舌尖舔舐着嘴里的东西，触感分毫不差地传导到了自己的性器上，他把那根向喉咙里吞，直到它抵住了食道口的软肉，再挪动头部把东西放出来，舌尖绵密地刮过蕈头和柱身交界处的冠状沟，再沿着柱身贲张的青筋描摹，他的牙齿刮蹭到了根部，碰撞却引发了新奇的快感，他干脆用舌尖抵着根部，用下齿去蹭那一小片敏感带，最后甚至把下方的阴囊仔仔细细地舔了一遍，透明的“不明物”沾满了他自己的口水，最后又回到柱身，开始用他喜欢的节奏深喉，他发现当蕈头顶在喉口时，吞咽会带来很好的感受，于是在他不懈的努力下，性器的快感终于渐渐盖过了乳尖传来的疼痛。  
时间又过去了将近十分钟。  
埃塞鲁斯的头颅飘了过来，就近看着坐在地上的魏婴，魏婴的战斗服下，在他的胸前和性器的位置突兀地撑起了三个不明物，并且不断地蠕动，这令他看起来淫荡而下贱，但却无比的可爱。  
注意到对方视线的魏婴下意识地回视，与此同时，虐待他乳头许久的两个冰帽渐渐升温，变成了正常的体表温度，大约在31℃到33℃之间，但是对0℃包裹已久的乳尖而言这个温度实在是太高了，魏婴反射性地打了个激灵，但是两个冰帽——现在不算是冰了，或许应该称之为两个小帽子，它们抽空了乳头之间的空气，并且开始了低频度的振动。  
埃塞鲁斯的表情很淡然，视线也冷冰冰的，不带一点温度。  
魏婴被他看了这么久，尽管他的战斗服还完好无缺地穿在身上，却仿佛赤身裸体，毫无遮掩。  
你就尽职尽责的当好你的观众吧！  
魏婴愤愤地想着，四十分钟很快就过去了！  
倒计时：  
23:35:32

 

第二章  
距离两人约定的时间还有二十三分钟，但魏婴并不担忧，他在今天清晨才自我解决过一次，无论再怎么卖力，阴茎的快感终归有限，他甚至自豪地想，即便我卖力伺候自己的那玩意，二十分钟也远远不够啊，我未来的女朋友可真是性福。  
时间又过去了三分钟，在这三分钟里，魏婴并没有发现包裹着他乳首的小帽子变得越来越薄，甚至仅剩下了一层薄膜，也没有发现含在口中那根阳具状的不明物变成了中空，而被转移的部分化成肉眼看不见的分子，沿着他的体表游走，最终在某一个地方再次聚集了起来。  
作为一个彻头彻尾的直男，魏婴对各种性取向一视同仁，但并不代表他有兴趣去了解同性间亲密交流的方式，因此，他当然也不会知道屁股的排泄器官里面藏着一个神秘的开关，因此，即便他感到肛口附近好像有一柄细密的小刷擦来刷去，也仅仅是感到不快和刺痒。  
似乎最近看到过这么一部动作片，里面女主角穿着皮质的束身服，把男主角捆在床上，并用皮鞭和舌头对男主角进行了漫长的前戏爱抚。  
魏婴眯着眼睛想，那个棕卷发的姑娘可真好看，皮肤又白长相又美，和他心目中最完美的相貌符合了六七成。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，仅有小指粗细的小刷终于叩开了因为麻痒而一张一翕的穴口，缓缓地刺了进去，有些硬度的小毛刺顺次刮过穴内的肉壁，引发了甬壁细微的颤抖，小刷十分耐心地一寸寸地开垦着，它会在颤抖最为明显的位置多停留一会，直到它测试出那个位置的敏感度，才会继续往里深入。  
那小刷约莫探入了数分，魏婴终于忍不住将抵在舌尖的不明物往外推了推，说道：“那个谁，你让我说句话。”  
埃塞鲁斯贴心地撤出了不明物，但是他已经记住了魏婴舔舐那物的节奏和方式，所以无论是乳首还是阴茎，这三点的爱抚丝毫没有停止。  
埃塞鲁斯彬彬有礼地问道：“维伊德先生，鉴于我们的赌注还在继续，我建议您长话短说，否则对你我都不公平。”  
魏婴对他的装模作样嗤之以鼻，道：“你……把我屁眼里的玩意弄出来。”  
埃塞鲁斯答道：“不可以。”  
魏婴道：“你不觉得恶心吗？！”  
埃塞鲁斯避开了这个问题，道：“为了最终的胜利，小小的牺牲是值得的。”  
魏婴正想继续问，已经探入颇深的小刷忽然刷过一处，他才仅仅说了半个字声音就变了调，化成一道呻吟泄出了口。他原本蹲坐在地，在那一瞬，他竟不由自主地浑身肌肉绷紧，挺胸后仰，仰成了一个好看的弧度，可他的双腿却也因为这样彻底分开，在弹性良好的战斗服勾勒出了清晰的阴茎形状，甚至连贲张的血管和冠状沟都一览无余，可此时魏婴根本无暇顾及这个姿势是否优雅，在他体内的小刷终于找到了准确的位置，它立刻以极快的速度在那一点来回碾压，本就柔软稚嫩的那一点被略带刺感的毛刷上下左右全方位的包围了起来，数不清的小毛刺对那一点擦来描过，那巨浪一般的快意太过汹涌，魏婴几乎被这场浪涌瞬间没顶，锐利的快意好似一柄利刃，直直插入他的要害，那滋味甚至比嗑药还要更令人上瘾。  
魏婴感到自己飘在云顶神魂颠倒，几乎酥入了骨髓，麻入了魂魄，在这销魂到了极致的快感之下，他不知所措，心惊胆战，耐受不得的歪倒在了地上，他双腿不自觉地抽搐，又徒劳地蹬踩地板，他气喘吁吁，面红耳赤，口中更是发出毫无意义地呓语。仅仅数十秒的时间，他觉得既迅速又漫长，迅速的刹那将他逼到悬崖峭壁，将他拿捏到奄奄一息，漫长得令他欲罢不能却又不堪消受，他感到身体深处似乎被撬开了一个缺口，从缺口处汩汩溢出了欲求不满的汁水，汁水在区区一柄小刷的戏弄下翻滚流淌，淋漓涌现，将他唯一的那个能被侵入的地方濡得一片濡湿黏腻，却又浸得一片空虚饥渴。  
魏婴双眼迷离，浑身更是紧绷得像一根琴弦，手脚被束缚的扭曲姿势丝毫没有降低他的感度，反而令他更为兴奋，他夹紧括约肌一张一翕，去更为清晰地感受小刷的蹂躏，他迎着大浪盘旋而上，几乎只差一点点就可以抵达风口浪尖，他已经做好了准备去迎接着极致的快感，可他明明已经够到了光明的门槛，预想到了酣畅淋漓的勃发，他全身心的期待着那一瞬间的酣畅淋漓，可就在这一瞬，体内的小刷却突兀地停了下来。  
魏婴瞪大了双眼，他徒劳的用肉壁吮吸着侵入的小刷，可那小刷却完全的、彻底的、消失了。他不满地哼了一声，却忽然意识到了和敌人的赌注，但身体里庆幸的感觉似乎远小于无法攀顶的失望，他双颊泛红，眼角挂着一点水意，带着恨意睥了一眼埃塞鲁斯。  
可埃塞鲁斯的表情就如一开始那样冷漠无比，甚至还好心地说道：  
“你还没输，要不要继续？”  
魏婴咬牙切齿地说道：“当然！”  
埃塞鲁斯道：“如果爽快地认输，我可以答应你某个小小的要求。”  
魏婴道：“闭嘴，继续！”  
他放弃了思考，尽管这个赌约他并不情愿，但无法否认的是，他的身体对这样的隐含期待——因为就在他说完“继续”两个字之后，穴口期待地抿了抿，甬壁贴在一起互相磨蹭，却引发了更为馋人的痒意，他试图用并拢双腿的法子来扩大互相摩擦的力度，但显然是徒劳的，就像拔离了水的笼中鱼，无论怎么甩尾巴也吸不到解痒的氧气。  
而戏弄他阴茎和乳首的淫具仍旧不温不火地逗弄着，用他自己“录入”的手法和力度，在被玩弄那一点之前，明明足以慰藉自身的爱抚此刻竟褪了色，失去了所有的吸引力，魏婴不由得去回味刚才那柄小刷，毛刺的一部分轻柔地刷过那一点，但另一部分却在肉壁的摩擦力下被卡住，直截了当地刺在那一点上，毛刺受力弯折，却在反作用下更大的力道戳着那销魂之所，他一回味，身体就软得发起了颤，嫩红的舌从他微张的口中探出一个小尖，贪婪地舔了舔唇角，又挂着一丝透明的口涎向前顶弄，戳刺的动作看得埃塞鲁斯眼底一黯，终于忍不住靠上去，用唇吸住了淫乱不堪的舌尖。  
埃塞鲁斯的口腔并不像他的表情那么冷漠，而是温暖而柔和的，他用舌尖卷着魏婴的，多情而缠绵地和对方斯缠盘桓，两人的口涎交混，竟似乎有一丝甜蜜的滋味在二人唇齿间蔓延，魏婴着迷地从埃塞鲁斯口中汲取蜜一般的涎水，他吮着对方的舌尖，甚至用牙齿戳弄对方的舌根，他意乱情迷之下动作急切而粗鲁，几缕吞咽不及的水液从相接之处溢出，沿着唇角蜿蜒滑落至脖颈，最终被吸水性良好的布料尽数吸收。  
这一吻实在太过美好，两人竟都没有在意对方笨拙的吻技，甚至仅凭本能互相讨好，直到埃塞鲁斯松开魏婴的前一瞬，他们甚至将彼此当做了心爱的情人。  
但是埃塞鲁斯终归是理智而冷静的，尽管他的唇瓣在魏婴的吮吸之下显出了几分艳红，可吐出的每个字眼都那么冷冰冰的，他又一次问道：“认输吗，维伊德？”  
魏婴瞬间清醒了过来，他断然而坚决地答道：“绝不。”  
埃塞鲁斯眼中闪过一道微光，但或许是错觉，他看起来似乎有一丝愉悦：“还有十二分钟，请不要后悔。”  
当他说完了这句话，魏婴感到体内又一次侵入了完全不同的东西，柔软的，或许是拟态是舌头，也或许是别的什么软体动物，总之，在肉壁的包裹下，不明物黏腻湿滑，并且十分顺畅地埋进了十分深入的位置。等到不明物停在快乐的那一点附近之时，无法否认的是，魏婴感到体内升起了一股无法言喻的期待，他的身体因为这巨大的期待而发烫，体内像埋进了一条引线，被那个不明物的蠢蠢欲动点燃，引线上噼噼啪啪地闪着小小的火星，并且很快引发了体内一系列快感的爆炸。  
在不明物停止继续深入的同时，扣在他乳首和阴茎上的爱抚变得迟钝而缓慢，似乎在酝酿一场巨大的风暴，魏婴所有的感觉全部聚集在了肉穴的穴壁上，他心跳快的要命，毛孔大张，瞳孔放大，铐在一起的手脚更是微微地发着抖，就在他的期待值达到了史无前例的高峰之时，那柔软的不明物翘起柔滑灵活的头部，狠狠地一头撞上了红心！  
魏婴惊叫一声，腰腿反射性地猛然一弹，但不明物的责罚才刚刚开始，它抵着那一点开始了强烈的震颤，甚至因为频率太快而发出了轻微的蜂鸣声，在魏婴体内的引线终于燃烧到了终点，绚烂的烟花在他眼前炸裂，碎成一片片鎏金的娇艳，他被巨大的满足感包围，却又在同时感到不堪消受，他在空无一人的街区公路中央翻滚扭动，挺秀的黑色的战衣上沾满了尘土和体液，他的表情看上去痛苦不堪，可他口中却不断发出淫荡而快乐的呻吟，就在他乘上一阵大浪即将破云而出的那一瞬间，包裹着他身上所有性器官的不明物又一次突兀而彻底的消失了。  
魏婴大汗淋漓，又气喘吁吁，他颤抖得根本无法从地上支撑起自己的身体，双眼更是无法抑制地不停流着眼泪，他甚至无法自己的手去抚慰干渴的身体，而战斗服的阻隔也无法令他利用周围的工具自慰，他甚至差一点就要疯狂地去磨蹭路边的电线杆，仅仅在脑中臆想自己恬不知耻地甩着阴茎在冰凉的电线杆上戳蹭，他就羞愧得恨不得立刻消失。  
他忍了又忍，静静地等待体内的欲望消散，他牙关咬得死紧，更是紧闭双眼不敢有一点多余的动作，当那烧到极致的火焰总算因无人添柴加薪而变得小了些，从他身边撤离的不明物又如附骨之疽一般卷土重来，比刚才更加绵密剧烈地刺激着他。附着在他乳头的两块小吸盘用极大的力量吸嘬，将红肿不堪的乳粒吮得发胀发疼，顶上的奶孔在吸力之下甚至微微张开，却又立刻被吸盘上的小绒毛刷了个正着；裹着他阴茎的不明物知情知趣地一收一和，内壁缠绵缱绻，像无数条小舌反复舔抿着肉柱的每一寸每一分；而侵入他后穴的不明物却远远比之前更加过分，它变得比之前粗大了一些，上头布满了无数凸起的小粒，在魏婴的穴内极快地侵入与抽出，这反复单调的活塞运动，将里头泌出的水液挤压得叽咕作响，肉壁更是被凸凹不平的表面反复刷擦，皱襞被刮擦得又热又痒，肉穴深处那一点则更是被重点地照顾到了，在小粒的碾压和挤摩之下，快意全数化成电流，击碎了魏婴所有的理智，将这深致的狂欢镌刻进了他的骨髓与灵魂。  
时间一分一秒地过去，十二分钟之内，魏婴体会了三次濒临高潮的极乐，却每一次都在最后关头急流勇退，当悬在空中的时间归零，并响起悦耳的报时之时，他第四次从潮顶跌落回了地面。  
埃塞鲁斯十分爽快地撤走了魏婴身上所有的淫具，并同时收走了钻石枷锁。  
无数的分子渐渐组成了他的身体，他穿着一身洁白无瑕的战斗服，带着一丝萤蓝色光辉的披风被海风的吹拂下微微飘起，这令他看起来更加像个风度翩翩的绅士。  
埃塞鲁斯说道：“时间到，我认输。”  
魏婴勉强睁开双眼，只是他的眼神氤氲，目光涣散，身体也因为过度开发而微微抽搐，尽管他解脱了束缚，却仍旧像刚才那样侧躺在地上。他沿着整洁的白色长靴往上看，看到了一具毫无一丝赘肉的完美身体，最后他终于看到了白衣反派的脸。  
他的身体可以分割，可以变形，可以穿墙，他的能力是操纵分子。  
尽管魏婴获得了对方的情报，但是他体内喧嚣的欲望不断到处流窜，他终于握住了自己的阴茎开始自慰，并且在对方的注视下抵达了高潮，这阵期盼已久的高潮充满了羞耻和受虐感，但他的身体竟出乎意料的接受并爱上了这可怕的感觉。  
新的反派是个变态，刚巧我也是。  
埃塞鲁斯浅浅鞠了一躬，化成分子消失了，丧失了战意的魏婴目送他离开，尽管他赢得了这场赌注，但胜利的喜悦却并未如期而至。

 

蔚蓝的天空下是金色的沙滩，和风带来了微腥的海水味，阳光将海滨的比基尼美女们装饰得闪闪发亮。  
M城平凡的一天，然而魏婴却提不起劲。  
他有点沮丧，并且很生气。  
于是他将怒火转移到了新人的身上。  
“你！给我过来！”  
魏婴对新人蓝湛指手画脚、大喊大叫，并得寸进尺地把所有的工作推卸给了对方，然后他像条咸鱼一样瘫在沙滩椅上发呆。  
过了大约一个半小时，他被太阳晒得昏昏欲睡，一小片阴影挡住了刺眼的阳光，他下意识微微睁开了双眼。  
蓝湛正将一柄沙滩伞固定在他的躺椅旁边，沙滩伞的阴凉正巧可以罩住他的躺椅。蓝湛琉璃般的眼睛看了他一眼，更加放轻了动作，又轻声说道：“睡。”  
魏婴眯着眼睛，有些迟钝的大脑反映了几秒，随后他却立刻坐了起来，抬脚踢了踢对方的小腿，说道：“你不滚去工作，在这做什么？！”  
蓝湛道：“茶歇时间。”  
他很快把沙滩伞固定好，站在旁边，似乎是在犹豫要不要走开。  
这家伙也太容易看透了，魏婴想，但是他脾气也真不坏，被我连着欺负了两三天，还能惦记着帮我遮太阳。  
于是魏婴向旁边挪了挪，空出一小片坐人的地方，他拍了拍示意蓝湛坐下，说：“嘿，你真的是本地人？”  
蓝湛点了点头，从沙滩椅旁边拿出一罐苏打水递给了魏婴。  
苏打水还是凉的，尽管沾了点沙子，但是魏婴毫不介意，打开之后咕咚咕咚喝掉了大半罐，笑着说：“那你一定是个总是闷在屋里的书呆子，不然为什么我从来没在街区里碰到过你？你这么帅，我只要见过肯定不会忘记的。”  
蓝湛微微垂眸，长长的睫毛竟在眼下落出一小片漂亮的阴影，他沉思了一小会，说：“不是。”  
魏婴一挑眉，问：“不是什么？”  
蓝湛道：“我们见过。”  
魏婴瞪大双眼，道：“不可能！你……你……等等，你给我点提示……”  
蓝湛道：“十年前。”  
魏婴把双腿一盘，喝一口苏打水，眯着眼睛绞尽脑汁地想了半天，念叨着：“十年前？……不可能啊，我虽然没怎么好好上学，但是社区学校和私立学校的人加起来也没多少，怎么从来……咦？！”  
魏婴恍然大悟，他指着蓝湛差点从沙滩椅后面翻倒下去，叫道：“你……你……你是那对双胞胎！！入学三个月就开始跳级，半年后考到S大直接走了的那两个！！”  
看到蓝湛点头，魏婴简直不可置信，他像看稀有物一样打量着蓝湛，惊叹道：“啧啧，你是哥哥还是弟弟？”  
蓝湛回答道：“兄长去B城了。”  
魏婴拍了拍蓝湛的肩膀，道：“蓝二！既然出去了就不该回来，只有外头混不下去的人才会留下，赌场保镖或者沙滩救生员，除了这些还能有什么别的选择吗？！”  
蓝湛看了他一眼，他的神情有点令人捉摸不透，但魏婴却恍然大悟，道：“我知道了，你是回来找……那一位，对不对？”  
魏婴眨眨左眼，比了一个下流的手势，尽管蓝湛没看懂，但也能猜到大约是“伴侣”或者“姘头”的意思，于是他点点头，默许了。  
魏婴双眼一亮，他自来熟地揽上了蓝湛的肩，距离近得几乎贴上了对方的脸颊，刻意压低的声音里带着显而易见的兴奋，他问道：“嘿，是谁呀？蓝二，我的好兄弟，是那个雪白雪白的艾米丽，还是娇滴滴的小公主蓓尔加？缇娜、露易丝和瑞琪也有可能……她们的联系方式我都还有，告诉我她的名字，我保证帮你找到她！”  
蓝湛道：“魏婴。”  
魏婴拍着他的后背大笑道：“哈哈哈哈不要害羞啊蓝二，我最会保守秘密啦，难道那位令你不好启齿？放心吧，就算你喜欢的是胖妞潘妮，我也绝对不会嘲笑你的哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
蓝湛开了口：“……镜子或露天。”  
魏婴：“啊？”  
蓝湛：“选一个。”  
魏婴一头雾水，随口说：“随便啊，等等你别岔开话题……喂！”  
蓝湛站起身，低声说一句“休息时间结束了”，便快步离开了沙滩椅，向工作区走去。  
魏婴：“喂！别那么小气啊！”

魏婴和蓝湛的工作在下午三点钟结束，两个人和晚班的两名救生员做了简单的交接后，就一前一后进了更衣室。  
沙滩上的更衣室是可拆卸的移动房，板材轻薄毫无隔音，并且男士用冲凉间是半露天的，木格挡的高度只有170cm，大胆的姑娘甚至会趴在木格挡旁边吓唬吓唬心仪的帅哥。  
但这对魏婴来说简直习以为常，他穿着泳裤迅速把身上的沙子冲洗干净，最后才脱掉泳裤，裹着毛巾走了出来。  
……奇怪，蓝湛呢？  
魏婴左顾右盼，刚才他明明和蓝湛一起走进了冲凉间，并且刚才还有游客在他隔壁或者对面冲凉，可现在这里除了魏婴，竟然一个其他人都没有了。外面不断传来喧闹的人声，现在尽管不是高峰期，但却绝不应该如此冷清，冷清得匪夷所思。  
魏婴喊了一声“蓝湛”，回答他的只有滴落在地板上的水声，他嗅到了一点异乎寻常的气息，于是他凝神细听，果然听到了一个人的脚步声。  
脚步声来自员工专用的更衣室，于是魏婴推开门，笑道：“蓝二，你动作可真……快……”  
站在更衣室里的那个人身形十分挺拔，站姿笔挺，气势惊人，他带着精致的白眼罩，一身洁白的战斗服和浅蓝色披风将他衬托的威风凛凛。  
魏婴一滞，皱着眉站在更衣室的门口，拿不准是该装成无辜群众，还是该立刻换上战斗服和反派大战一场。  
埃塞鲁斯却先开了口，他说：“下午好，英雄维伊德，或者该叫你……魏婴。”  
埃塞鲁斯的声音和上次截然不同，他没有再使用那个可笑的电子音，可魏婴在听到这个低沉性感的嗓音时，竟然下意识地后退了一步，他试探似地说：“你是……蓝湛？”  
埃塞鲁斯优雅地踱上前，在距离魏婴仅有一步之遥的地方停下，他缓缓地摘下绣着繁冗云纹的面罩，露出了琉璃色的双眼。  
蓝湛道：“为了公平。”  
“去你妈的公平！”  
魏婴憋了数天的火气终于找到了出口，他毫无预兆地一拳砸了过去，力气大得足以穿透数层承重墙，可惜对面的蓝湛立刻将肉体化为分子飘散，不仅轻描淡写地避开了攻击，甚至在还贴心的从后面拉了失去重心的对方一把——可惜没拉住，于是两个人一起摔倒在了地上，魏婴就势一翻，将蓝湛压在了身下。  
他恶狠狠地掐着蓝湛的脖子，咬牙切齿地说道：“……你好大的胆子，竟然还敢出现在我面前！”  
蓝湛一脸淡然，甚至伸出手从毛巾下方捏了一把魏婴的臀肉，道：“我以为你很喜欢。”  
魏婴被捏得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他一把握住对方的手腕，骨骼在他超凡的力气下发出了不堪重荷的碎响。  
魏婴道：“蓝湛！你这个混球，无论你有任何打算都不会得逞，滚出这座城市，否则我不会顾念旧情。”  
蓝湛将手腕化成分子抽了出来，聚合之后腕部现出了明显的青紫痕迹，他面无表情地揉了揉，说道：“嗯。”  
魏婴眯着眼睛盯着他，似乎这样就可以从一个“嗯”字里多找出点其他的含义来，然而毫无所获。  
模棱两可的答案又一次令他回忆起几天前的那种焦躁，这令魏婴怒气更炽，却又有一点不安。紧接着，他发现被他压在地板上的身体化为空气消失了，于是他立即跳了起来，旁边似乎有影子飘过，他反射性地向那个方向打了过去，空中浮起了一只手，挡下了他的拳头，这时魏婴才发现，他的攻击打向的只是更衣室的一面落地镜。

 

英雄和反派的相处模式大约是这样：  
魏婴大怒：“看我出丑你很开心？！”  
蓝湛冰块脸：“不，你……很可爱。”  
然后蓝湛就流鼻血了。

 

第三章  
模棱两可的答案又一次令他回忆起几天前的那种焦躁，这令魏婴怒气更炽，却又有一点不安。紧接着，他发现被他压在地板上的身体化为空气消失了，于是他立即跳了起来，旁边似乎有影子飘过，他反射性地向那个方向打了过去，空中浮起了一只手，挡下了他的拳头，这时魏婴才发现，他的攻击打向的只是更衣室的一面落地镜。  
那面落地镜应声而碎，声音响彻房间，蓝湛的声音萦绕在魏婴的耳边，他言简意赅地陈述道：“你故意毁坏公共物品。”  
魏婴咬牙切齿地像声音的方向挥拳，然而那里依旧只是空气，然后在他愤怒转身的同时又打碎了另一面落地镜，在镜子碎裂的瞬间，魏婴似乎捕捉到了一丝蓝湛的身影，他用生平最大的速度挥拳，时速堪比光速，然而拳头挨到的依旧仅仅是镜子。  
“蓝湛！你这个混球，除了藏头缩尾，你还有哪一点像个真正的反派？！”  
反复却无果的追逐令魏婴的怒意渐炽，他意识到自己已经濒临失控，可怒火却令他无法停下来，等他终于将整间更衣室的落地镜都彻底打碎的时候，蓝湛终于又一次开口了，他说道：“破坏财物达到300单位货币，构成故意损毁财物罪。”  
魏婴一头雾水，尽管他是个理科天才，甚至轻松取得了两个理系学位，但他从来都对文系嗤之以鼻，以至于现在还偶尔会拼错单词，而艰涩难懂的法律哲学更是令他避之不及。  
蓝湛骤然出现在了他的面前，魏婴瞳孔紧缩，他透过蓝湛的身体看到了后面碎裂的镜片，于是他终于聪明了一次，没有攻击眼前这个“投影”，而那张令人生厌的面孔看起来依旧冷冰冰毫无表情。  
魏婴问道：“你想证明什么？”  
蓝湛的幻影说道：“英雄犯了罪，应该怎么处置呢。”  
魏婴说：“我可以赔偿，嘿，你别忘了，我背后有个财阀金主呢。”  
魏婴说的是事实，英雄维伊德尽管身份不明，但是为他提供了战衣、战斗装置、武器的财阀却世人皆知，M城的金融巨擘——亚裔江氏财团，如果揭开维伊德身份的谜底，江氏财团的当家人江澄，其实也是魏婴从小玩到大的伙伴、哥们、兄弟。  
江澄这个人，从小怀着一腔英雄梦，从七岁有了自己的实验室之后，每天琢磨的都是怎么为获得了超能力的自己制造装备，他和魏婴没日没夜的泡在实验室钻研，说这两个人是天才也好，鬼才也好，运气好也罢，竟然还真研究出了点了不起的名堂来，然而实验成果最终都便宜了魏婴。  
江澄呢，继承了家业，成为了M城举足轻重的一名重要人士，但是，自从好友魏婴获得了超能力，他就很少露出真心的笑容了——好友获得了自己的梦寐以求的能力，然而好友却并不珍惜，巨大的心理落差令他根本不想见到魏婴这个人，但他仍旧划拨出了一笔款项，专门用于打理英雄维伊德的一切事物，唯一的要求是维伊德的战衣背后必须印上江氏的莲花logo。  
言归正传，严格说来，魏婴这句“背后有个财阀金主”的话没有任何问题。  
但是听在蓝湛的耳朵里，却令他立刻黑了脸。  
魏婴还来不及有所反应，看不见的，透明的，毫无实体的，像鞭子一样的东西甩在了他的身上，发出了一声清脆的响声。毫无防备地“哎呦”了一声，向后飞速跳移了半步，但是他这么一退，却刚好撞上了另一道鞭子，那无形的鞭子正正抽打在了他的肩胛骨上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，于是他气愤地喊道：“混蛋蓝湛！你给我滚出来！”  
蓝湛的幻影缓缓飘了过来，说道：“你应当受罚。”  
他一边说，透明的鞭子毫无间歇地袭向魏婴，魏婴飞快地左躲右闪，姿势美妙得像一只云雀，但鞭子像长了眼睛一般，明明攻击时极为反物理学地连点风声都没有，却能每次都恰到好处地在魏婴落脚地地方等着，就好像魏婴主动去撞那鞭子似的。  
战况一面倒地胶着着，没错，的确是胶着，那鞭子在魏婴身上留下了暗红色的鞭痕，但是却只造成了他的疼痛，不仅没有阻碍他的行动，甚至连表皮都没有蹭破，魏婴和这摸不着的鞭子打了将近十分钟，终于一个翻身，第一次躲开了鞭子的袭击。  
他得意地笑道：“哈哈哈哈蓝湛，我已经摸到了你的习惯，从这之后，你就再也打不到我了！”  
魏婴在半空中使了一个漂亮的鹞子翻身，果然绕开了随后而至的两记鞭打，他终于得以扬眉吐气，落地的姿势看起来像个骄傲的冠军，但随着他脚踏实地的同时，裹在他腰间的那条小白毛巾终于……不堪重负地飘落在了地上。  
所以“骄傲的冠军”瞬间变成了“骄傲的遛鸟人”，耍帅失败了。  
蓝湛的幻影发出了一声极低、极浅的轻笑，但这笑声被魏婴敏锐的听力捕捉到了，他连忙转头去看，却只看到那个人一闪即逝弯翘的唇角，魏婴一愣，便躲闪不及直抽过来的鞭子，那鞭子正抽在他光溜溜的屁股上，那清脆的响声回荡在静谧的更衣室里，无比清晰更是令人无比羞耻，魏无羡又羞又怒，道：“蓝湛，别以为物理学的好就能欺负人，不就是利用分子折射成像吗，不就是会利用斡旋气流打人吗，拆分组合我也会，要不是手里没有材料，我分分钟就能把你关在小匣子里，到时候你就算求我我也不放你出来！”  
他话音没落，那鞭子又一次抽向他的屁股，这回魏婴早就料到对方会来这一招，立刻跳起来向旁边躲闪，然而这一招却招致了反效果，那鞭子本来打的不过是他的翘臀，又比他跳起来的时机稍稍快了那么一点点，偏偏就这么巧合，前半下正中脆弱的阴囊，后半下则是柔嫩的腿根，魏婴发出一声变调的哀鸣，捂着子孙袋弯腰蹲在了地上，在剧烈的疼痛之下，他连脸色都变得苍白，更是冒出了一身虚汗。  
蓝湛千算万算，偏偏没想过要真正地伤害魏婴，他一看这情景已经觉察到了不妙，也顾不得会不会被痛揍，连忙变回实体，单膝跪在魏婴的面前，一手抚上他的肩，声音难得的带了一丝慌张，他问道：“魏婴你……你还好吗？”  
魏婴好半天说不出话，他忽然反手又一次握住了蓝湛的手腕，力气大的几乎要折断对方的腕骨，但是这次，蓝湛却没有使用能力，而是默默地承受了下来。  
蓝湛手腕很快不止是淤青，在咯吱咯吱的几声闷响后，变成了不正常的曲折，然而他的表情没有丝毫的变化，视线更是不曾从魏婴的身上移开半分。  
魏婴足足过了一分多钟才缓过劲来，又下意识放开了蓝湛的手，他那个要紧的地方仍旧一阵一阵的抽痛，可当他看到蓝湛的手腕时，不知为什么，所有的怒气都像一阵风似的消散而去。  
我是这么心软的人吗？魏婴忍不住扪心自问，但显然没有人能给他一个正确的答案。  
他干脆大喇喇地坐在了地面上，双腿一盘，一手捂着抽痛的宝贝，另一手指了指蓝湛的手腕，道：“你……这个……”  
蓝湛“嗯”了一声，紧接着他的手腕快速地消散又重新聚拢，粉碎的骨头似乎又长好了，但是淤青却还在。  
这个情景就好像有点损伤的录像带，有一小段影像模糊了，等越过损伤的地方，却还能继续播放下去似的。  
魏婴好奇的对手腕左右看了一阵，问道：“淤青难道不能恢复吗？”  
蓝湛轻轻摇了摇头，他用另一只手的食指轻轻地在淤痕上摩挲，一副爱不释手的样子，他回答道：“不，可以恢复，但我不想。”  
果然是变态。魏婴想道，于是他又不太愿意继续跟这个人谈论下去了。等不那么痛了，今天就暂时到此为止，各回各家吧，等这个混球进行邪恶行动的时候再收拾他。  
他想得很美，但是蓝湛并没让他如愿，在他即将站起来的时候，却巧妙地一抬手。将他推倒在了地上，巧妙的意思不仅仅是只蓝湛用了巧劲推倒了力大无比的魏婴，并且还巧劲令魏婴倒在了没有碎玻璃的那一侧地面上。  
魏婴在今天以前从没对任何反派心慈手软过，但显然蓝湛是个例外，尽管蓝湛这个变态使用能力好像就可以恢复，但魏婴很清楚，任何超能力都是有代价的，只不过有些代价付得起，有些代价付不起，比如他自己，在觉醒的时候失去了一部分记忆，并且在使用能力的过程中他还会忘掉一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，就好比他床头柜上的小盒子里放着一只透明的琉璃鱼，他已经完全不记得这只鱼到底是从哪儿来的，仅仅知道它对他来说很重要。  
所以说这个时候，他把这些情绪归结于同情心作祟，也归结于身体的疼痛让他感到软弱，于是他并没有反抗，而是仰躺了下去。  
紧接着，下一刻，一双微凉的手贴上了他捂着阴囊的手背，蓝湛轻柔地扯开了他自己的手，捧着那两颗魏婴的私有物，就好像捧着什么珍宝——不对，它们对魏婴来说的确挺宝贝的。手掌的温度渐渐变低，但又不会令人感到不快，冷敷缓解了抽痛，蓝湛的手指秀美而修长，它们不仅在那个疼痛的地方抚来摸去，还在魏婴的腿根用很柔软的力道来回滑擦。  
魏婴又痛又痒，抬腿“轻轻”一顶蓝湛，蓝湛接住他的腿，身体一歪，差点向后翻到——毕竟魏婴的“轻轻”对普通人来说已经很大了，但蓝湛毕竟还是稳住了身体，并顺势把魏婴的腿搂在了怀里。  
蓝湛的手指终于顺利地碰到了他寻找了一小会的位置，靠近阴囊，那里也被空气鞭抽打到了，留下一点暗红色的痕迹，于是蓝湛耐心地在两个位置冷敷，直到鞭痕几乎消失不见，他才终于停了下来。  
魏婴觉得地板上有点凉，扭了扭腰，说道：“嘿，差不多得了，我没那么娇气。”  
蓝湛琉璃色的双眼似乎闪过一道光，他没说话，但是手指却滑到后头狠狠捏了一把魏婴的臀肉。  
魏婴“嗷”了一声，咬牙切齿道：“蓝湛！你给我住手！”  
蓝湛俯身凑了过来，距离太近了，近得连卷翘的睫毛都看的一清二楚，并且他的双眉比平时看起来微微向中间蹙起，眉心显出了很浅很浅的一条皱眉纹，这令这个美男子看起来添了一份忧郁，却又更勾人心魄了。  
蓝湛薄薄的双唇也近在眼前，魏婴感到自己的心跳似乎加快了，他知道那片唇的触感，很美很甜滋味极品，在他的眼里动作似乎被放慢了十倍，形状姣好的唇瓣缓慢地张开，如大提琴一般的优美低沉的嗓音令魏婴起了一片鸡皮疙瘩——这、这实在是太酥太勾人了——他想着，再接着，蓝湛说道：  
“我想在这里上你。”  
魏婴瞪大了双眼，这令他看起来有点傻，可是蓝湛看到他这个表情竟然轻轻抽了一口气，又抿了抿唇，强调道：“亲自上你。”  
魏婴很有点反应不过来，但是他明显地感觉到捧在蓝湛手心的精囊开始一阵阵轻微的收缩，并且血液也开始渐渐向阴茎处聚集，当蓝湛的手指握上阴茎前端的时候，柱顶甚至恬不知耻地微微张开一个小口。  
喂喂！你是蓝湛养熟的狗吗随便一摸就兴奋？！魏婴在心里怒骂这不争气的小兄弟，但是他毫无办法，或者说，在内心深处他并不想认真抵抗，因此为自己妥协的行为不断地找寻借口。  
他微微开口，似乎想找句话拒绝一下蓝湛，也或者是想和那片柔软的唇再接一个长长的吻，但蓝湛没有等待他的回应，而是俯身去查看他的性器。  
魏婴的性器挺翘而长，仅仅比他腿根的皮肤颜色略深，隔着不远就是对比分明的泳裤线，一边饱经日晒变成了古铜色，一边是有点泛黄的小麦色，无论哪一种肤色，看起来都是那么的健康而富有活力。  
蓝湛看得爱不释手，弯下腰，竟伸出舌尖，轻轻尝了尝那器物顶端泌出的涎液。魏婴周身剧震，比刚才更加惊恐万分，他蜷起腿伸手一把抓住了白色的战衣，愕然问道：“蓝蓝蓝蓝蓝蓝湛你你你做什么？！”  
蓝湛将精口的蜜液舔干净，这才抬头看了魏婴一眼，道：“闭上眼睛，什么都不要想，把身体交给我，你会拥比上次更加美妙的体验。”  
魏婴从他的声音里捕捉到了一丝诱哄，这可令他感到了一丝不悦，于是他挣扎了起来，蓝湛的指尖抚过他性器的冠状沟壑，在挨近柱身一侧贲张的青筋处轻轻刮蹭起来，这个隐秘而敏感的快感点在蓝湛刻意地刺激下，魏婴的反抗竟就这样被阻止了。魏婴发出一声黏腻的鼻音，接着是几声急促的低喘，他的腰不自觉地正在敌方注视之下抽搐了几下，又将性器更加送入了敌人的手心。  
蓝湛安抚地说道：“对，就像这样。”  
然后他开口叼住了魏婴性器的顶端。  
那个高傲冷漠的贵公子正在吃我的阴茎。  
这个认知令魏婴有一种说不上来的满足感，身体也因此而兴奋地颤抖了起来，尽管对方是个男人，但不得不说上次那极致而销魂的体验已经彻底在他的骨髓里烙下了刻印，一旦把“被掌控的快感”、“冷冰冰的贵门青年”、“反派的侮辱”这三个词缀联系在一起，那巨大而背德的精神快感甚至超越了对方的舌戏——不，不对，蓝湛实在是太熟练了，熟练的令人不敢相信。  
他就像一台精密的仪器，舌尖描摹着蕈头上的缝隙和下侧的沟壑，力度和节奏都完全符合魏婴的心意，甚至比自慰的感觉还好，他的舌尖快速而绵密地刮过魏婴蕈头上的每一寸软肉，甚至轻轻地撬开精口，把内侧的贝肉都舔了个遍，黏膜和黏膜的亲密接触引发了点亮了欲望的小火苗。而蓝湛却仍嫌不够，他爱怜地亲了亲性器的顶端，吮着那个小口轻轻一嘬，便引来身下那人一声难耐的叹息，他继续将那跟性器向内吞，直到柱顶顶上了他喉咙口的软肉，他的舌尖没有放过柱身上任何一处的敏感点，从边沿贲张的青筋直到根部那一圈，他甚至像上次魏婴自己搞自己的时候那样，用下齿在根部那一圈喜痛的皮肉出来回刮蹭，他一边耐心的伺弄着口中越来越精神的阴茎，又分出一些精力去时刻关注着魏婴的每一点反应，一旦捕捉到任何令这具身体更加快乐的要素，他就会不遗余力地付诸实施。  
魏婴只觉得那人嘴里简直就是令人魂牵梦绕的销魂窟温柔乡，无论是对方舌尖的蠢动还是温暖的腔内都是如此绝妙，他反复地叹息着“哦……好棒、太棒了”，除此以外他找不到其他更合适的辞藻来形容这份美好，他的手在地板上徒劳的抓来抓去，浑身更是精力十足地喷洒着热意，他胸前的乳尖已经争相挺立，严阵以待，等待着像上次那样漫长而多变的折磨，可惜期待落空，没有任何东西来抚慰它们，或者是蹂躏它们，从来没有宣示过存在感的乳头第一次向魏婴的身体发出了抗议，它们涨得发疼，疼得发痒，比平时足足撑大了一圈，并不断地发出空虚寂寞的讯号骚扰魏婴的大脑。  
魏婴起初还咬着下唇拒绝这种感受，但随着蓝湛开始以不紧不慢的节奏吞吐他的肉棒，并十分耐心地用手指搓揉他的阴囊和臀部的时候，他终于忍不住趁蓝湛专心致志伺候他的性器之时，缓缓抬起手，用两根手指狠狠捏了一下自己一侧的乳头。他的力气用的有点大，原本也是为了警告自己，不要沉溺于敌人的施加的快感，更不能因为一次奇妙的性体验变得喜欢被玩弄乳头，乳尖受痛之后麻痒和酸胀骤然消失，但他还没来得及把手放回去，刚刚被捏过的乳头竟然变得比刚才更涨更痒，酥麻的小电流直接劈在了他的头顶，一阵欢欣鼓舞得偿所愿的心情浮游而上，在他的脑海挥之不去。  
再来！再来！！魏婴感到心中的小恶魔狞笑着，挥舞着尖尖的三叉戟指向自己的乳头，狠狠地捏它，像上次那样冰冻它，用针扎它，然后你就能上天堂！他连忙赶走了脑中的小恶魔，而小天使飞了过来，却长着一张蓝湛的脸，天使用翅膀尖扫了扫他另一侧的乳头，冷淡的说，堕落吧罪人，你需要身体的疼痛缓解反派带来的愉悦，用你自己的手指惩罚它，它如此罪孽又贪欲。  
魏婴甚至感到乳尖似乎被小天使的翅膀蹭到了，乳顶痒得钻心，最痒的位置却深埋在乳孔的里头，他的双手同时捏住了自己的双乳，用食指和拇指捏弄，又用指甲毫不留情的抠弄顶端凹陷的乳孔，他弄了十几下，快意却远远不如蓝湛施与的百分之一，可乳头却被他弄得又红又肿，甚至胸口被他自己的不知轻重抓出了几道红痕，这令他看起来既凄惨又淫荡。  
当蓝湛暂时放过他的性器，抬头一看，看到的正是魏婴双手捧胸，胸口满是指痕，可他本人却双眼含泪，咬着下唇可怜兮兮的样子。  
蓝湛叹了一口气，起身将魏婴的手拉开，他的语气带着一点上位者惯用的强制与命令，说道：“双手交握，举过头顶，没有我的允许不可以放下来。”  
魏婴哼了一声，他的声音带了一点沙沙的哭腔，听起来很是勾人，蓝湛把魏婴的双臂拉到头顶摆好，解释道，“全交给我，你才能得到满足。”  
他安抚性的摸了摸魏婴的额头，伸舌在魏婴自己抓出的红痕上落下轻吻，又将破皮的地方一一舔过，最后终于将红肿的乳粒含入了口。  
魏婴发出一声委屈的呢喃，被口水濡湿的皮肉开始涨涨的涩疼，蓝湛的舌尖轻柔地抚弄着它，比魏婴轻柔万分，更是比他耐心万倍，那舌尖顶着乳孔描摹，所有的刺痛在着抚慰性的动作下缓缓转化成了涓流般的快感，在魏婴的体内循环一圈，最后全数返还回了阴茎。  
说来也怪，阴茎明明被冷落在一旁，却在蓝湛吮吸魏婴乳头的那一瞬，颤栗几番，最后一涌而出，魏婴竟乖乖的遵循着指示，双手举在头顶没有放下，可是高潮的那一瞬间，他两手紧紧相握，支撑着上半身拼命向蓝湛的口里送，他一条腿曲起，被蓝湛抱在怀里，而平放的另一条腿则不住地蹬向地板，这阵高潮来得极快，撤离得也十分迅猛，他还来不及细品天堂顶端的愉快，就马上要踹跌回地面了。  
他半阖着双眼，在性器的顶端喷出白浊的同时轻轻喘了几口气，静待身体的这阵股慄过去，但蓝湛骤然放开含弄的乳首，在阴茎顶端还在喷洒最后的几滴精液之际，将它彻底吞入了口中，并且以极快的速度吞吐了起来。蓝湛吞吐出节奏又快又准，他将魏婴的性器吐出时，会用舌尖拍打尿孔，并且收缩双颊含吮嘬咋，而趁着肉柱还残余了一些硬度，柱顶更是因为射精而彻底张开了口，他在将那物彻底吞下的时候，被温暖的喉腔裹缠着那一小片最为敏感的软肉，并且在他吞咽魏婴的精液时，喉口自然而然地圈着蕈头不停蠕动。这一连串剧烈的刺激在高潮结束之前接踵而至，毫无停歇，像狂风巨浪一般向魏婴扑面而来，他刚刚从云头飘落至半空，就立即被蓝湛的含吮之下又一次被推上了另一片云端，只是这种连灵魂要都悬空，连头发骨血都一起喧嚣着抵达高潮的快感他从来不曾体会过。  
魏婴双目反白，眼角不住地流着生理性的泪水，他将牙齿咬得咯咯直响，喉内却不由自主地发出有点诡异又癫狂的颤音，他的肘关节叩在地上发出了咚咚的声音，腰肢抖如筛糠，四肢绷得直硬，浑身更是大汗淋漓，濡湿得像淋了一场大雨。他整个人就像一管乐器，在蓝湛的吹奏之下发出了最为剧烈的共鸣，蓝湛伸出修长的手指，拨楞起魏婴胸口那两粒红的发亮的按键，魏婴便立刻用全身做出了回应，他口中吟哦出一声长而有力的鸣响，身体像弓弦一样弹动了几下，敲击在地面变成几声清脆的合奏，被蓝湛含在口中的阴茎的精口还没把第一股精液彻底喷尽，又一波新的高潮令小口更加彻底地张开，然而精囊还来不及出产新的汁液，于是那个小口空泛徒劳的大张着，在空虚颤栗的时候被温暖的舌尖反复抚慰，一波不同于精液和尿液的汁水从小口之内汩汩而出，又被蓝湛一饮而尽。  
蓝湛像强盗一样掠夺了魏婴结束高潮的机会，又像艺术家一样弹奏着魏婴，妆点着魏婴，把他的英雄变成了一个艺术品，直到他欣赏够了魏婴美丽的姿态，或者他认为这样“糖果与皮鞭”式的惩罚已经足够，他才终于放开了魏婴的阴茎，轻柔地从根部向顶端捋了几下，已经被彻底打开的精孔终于几经张翕，吐出最后几滴情热的汁液，那泛红的肉棒才终于渐渐恢复了平时软绵绵的模样。  
又过了足足半分钟，魏婴从窒息般的快感之中喘过一口气，又连忙急促地深呼吸数次，这才渐渐找回了神智，他睁开满是水雾的双眼去看蓝湛，模糊的视线中，那个穿白色战衣的反派像神一样闪着光芒，他的潜意识已经被对方的行为种下了崇拜与畏惧的种子，那一枚种子仅仅发芽成长，就已经令他失去了与蓝湛一决胜负的战意，但英雄维伊德•魏婴暂时还没有意识到这一点。

 

第四章  
蓝湛直起身，拿出一块洁白的手帕，擦去了唇角溢出的浊液，又反叠成干净的一面，把魏婴的腿间细心地擦拭干净。  
他本打算就此将魏婴放过，可魏婴的两条腿却缠上了他的腰。那两条腿修长有力，可此时只是用膝盖挨着蓝湛的腰侧挪蹭，魏婴的眼角还挂着一丝春情，浑身更是漂浮着高潮后特有的惬意，他盯着蓝湛的眼睛暧昧地一笑，道：  
“蓝二，这就结束了吗？”  
蓝湛眨了眨眼，他用整整一年的时间研究过魏婴的行为模式，深知这个人是个极端的享乐主义，但是此时他有点摸不准魏婴的打算，或许这个人在酝酿一次反击呢——显然他这是多虑了，魏婴毫无反抗的打算，仅仅是想亲近他罢了。  
魏婴蹭了一会，蓝湛的战衣布料有点粗糙，光裸的腿内侧很快就蹭得发痒，这滋味却也不坏，于是魏婴兀自玩的性起，刚刚发泄过的器物很快又有点抬头的趋势。只是他摆弄诱惑了半天，却不见对方使出手段来弄他，终于分出精神去看蓝湛，却见蓝湛浑身紧绷，一副备战的姿态，既正直又认真，既禁欲又干净。  
这绝大的反差将魏婴勾得更加心痒难耐，他曲起一腿，踩上了蓝湛的小腹，又顺着白色战衣的纹路向下滑，一直滑到他胯下鼓胀的某个位置，魏婴用脚心沿着那物勾挑一番，没想到引发了蓝湛的轻声低喘，魏婴发出一声嗤笑，脚趾在那物上头戳了一戳，道：  
“你天天挂着一张冰块脸，我还以为你这玩意不行呢，分量挺大的嘛，别藏着掖着了，拿出来让我瞅瞅呗？”  
蓝湛一僵，从耳根下沿飘起来一层薄红，那层薄红明明和周围的肤色只差了一个色度，却立刻被魏婴发现了。魏婴露出一个得意的笑容，并不在乎自己的现在姿势是多么的淫荡，反倒将双腿分得更开，把隐秘之处全部暴露在了蓝湛的眼前，他甚至挺了挺腰，把藏在后头的秘穴也向上抬起几分，那里沾满了刚才他阴茎射出的汁液，水润透亮的小口更是缓缓张开了一条小缝。  
魏婴道：“来，你刚才说什么来着……‘想在这里上我’？”  
蓝湛垂眸，轻轻点了点头。  
忽然这么矜持，简直就像个大家闺秀！魏婴想，但是矜持又和蓝湛太相称了，把他衬托得既英俊又贵气。  
于是他恬不知耻的摇了摇屁股，道：“来吧，上次那样还挺舒服的，你可别让我失望啊。”  
蓝湛道：“……你不介意雌伏与男人的身下吗？”  
魏婴问：“我可以暂时把手放下来吗？”  
蓝湛道：“可以。”  
于是魏婴抬手勾了勾蓝湛的下巴，眨了眨左眼，道：“你的话，我觉得还行。”  
他话音刚落，就看到蓝湛的眼中泛起了涟漪，他还来不及细品那个眼神的含义究竟是什么，就被蓝湛粗暴地侵入了。  
喂喂喂，我连你的那个玩意长什么样都没看见，这个时候还用超能力也太犯规了吧。  
蓝湛的战衣仍旧好好的穿在身上，干净整洁的甚至可以去参加宴会，他保持原本的姿势，将某个部位溢散成了分子，在侵入魏婴后穴才重新聚合成型。  
那个东西的形状十分可观，好在聚合的时候并没有骤然成型，而是一点点的聚集，再缓缓的壮大，但很快魏婴就觉得里头涨满了，甬壁更是被撑得发酸发撑，可那根沉甸甸的性器似乎还没有完全聚合，仍旧以相同的速度缓缓变得更大。  
魏婴狠狠扯住蓝湛的披风，把蓝湛扯得一个踉跄，差点彻底趴倒在他身上。  
魏婴道：“你你你你……太大了，会、会撑坏的！！”  
蓝湛把披风从他手里轻轻扯开，又一次把他那双有可能危及蓝湛性命的双手放在了头顶，道：“不会。”  
魏婴道：“……你、你又不是我，怎么知道不会，啊啊……快停下！”  
魏婴双眼濡湿，求饶的声音更是湿漉漉的让人心软，要把甬道撑爆的巨物竟真的停止了继续变粗，但却马上开始向深处延伸，最初只不过是从穴口到魏婴那销魂点的一段撑得慌，随着性器的渐渐成型，魏婴感到那太过壮大的器官几乎都要捅到了他的胃，肚子里头涨得满满当当，小腹搞不好都要被那东西顶得鼓起来。  
他又要开口相求，蓝湛却道：“还有一部分剩余。”  
魏婴一听，魂不附体道：“还……还有？！”  
蓝湛道：“嗯。”  
魏婴用下头那张小口轻轻吮着体内的巨物，求道：“你先别全进来，好不好？”  
蓝湛垂目，道：“好。”  
他抬手抚上刚才被揉得红肿不堪的乳尖，那穴内的嫩肉立即就是一阵连绵的翕绞，他便忍不住引动离体的性器在里头轻轻一捣，这一捣不要紧，魏婴就立刻水蛇一般欢天喜地的缠了上来，他的胯部紧紧贴上了蓝湛的小腹，露出穴口的一小截肉茎便被他这番磨蹭划拉的在他体内错了个位，也不知道蓝湛在他体内到底变出了个什么玩意，轻微的凸起也随着狠狠地刮擦过了那要命的销魂一点。  
魏婴“唔”了一声皱起了眉，蓝湛以为弄疼了他，忙问道：“疼吗？”  
魏婴摇了摇头，却又点点头，说道：“你俯身过来，我才告诉你哪里疼。”  
蓝湛果然弯下腰，将耳朵贴了过来，魏婴张口咬住了蓝湛的耳垂，叼在齿间往上头吹气，不仅吹，还要用舌头舔来绕去，蓝湛的耳垂刚刚因为魏婴的调笑染了一层薄粉，又被吮着逗弄，很快那薄粉变成了润红，可魏婴还觉得不够，下头的软肉也同时一波一波地吸那体内的巨根，他径自吮了个够本，又拧腰让里头那点突触摸着那一点硌蹭，颇为享受地动荡一番，这才边喘边道：  
“……不管我怎么求你，你就当没听见，只管操弄我，那样的……我好喜欢，你这么软和，我不习惯，也……也不太喜欢。”  
他主动剖白，引发了自己的羞耻心，却又因为羞耻而快意更炽，因此这淫言秽语倒是越说越娴熟，越说越流畅，一连串地就近攻向了蓝湛的鼓膜。  
“怎么狠就怎么来，你冷冰冰羞辱我嘲笑我的时候可带劲了，还有那层出不穷的花样，都挨个儿来，我可以都听你的，只求你别顾及我的感受，像上次那样狠狠肏我，把我操到哭出来，昏过去，操到腿都合不拢，看见你就想射。”  
魏婴说得自己浑身发热，却也感到埋在他肚子里的那巨物也变得越发炽热，他能感到蓝湛贲张的血管正有力的脉动，更能感受到那东西的硬度更加惊人，他正要再接再厉，再添一把火，却被蓝湛一把扯了起来。  
蓝湛道：“记着，安全词是左眼眨三下。”  
他将魏婴摆成跪坐在他膝上的姿势，又把他高举过头顶的双手反扭道背上背好，接着拿出充斥着淡淡精液味道的手帕塞进了魏婴的嘴里。  
蓝湛命令道：“跪好，双手交握，不许松开。”  
魏婴听到这命令句精神一震，忙不迭的点头应承，下一刻，他体内的那物就变换了形状，并开始凶猛地震动了起来。  
那杵子似的巨物上头似乎并不光滑，斑斑点点长了些突触，如今像装了小马达，震动发出的嗡嗡声甚至透过魏婴的肚皮传了出来，经过蓝湛改造的性器在甬壁的震动带动了那些突触轻微的变化，魏婴下头那张小嘴快乐的发起了颤，甚至咕叽咕叽地唱起了歌，软嫩的穴壁含啜着那物喜不自胜，他无师自通地坐在蓝湛膝盖上扭腰，只是性器被蓝湛主动分离，他即便扭腰也无法像真正的骑乘那样主动吞吐，尽管如此，体内越来越剧烈的震荡依旧给了他无法言喻的乐处，他倚靠在蓝湛洁白的战衣上喘息不已，口里鼻间问到的却是手帕上精液特有的麝香，他含糊不清地发出了“呜呜”的呻吟，乞求着性器的主人施加给他更多。  
蓝湛没有令魏婴失望，他欣赏了一会魏婴的痴态，抬手将墙边被打碎的一面镜子重组，经过重组后镜子恢复了原装，就像刚刚擦拭过一样干净光滑，接着，他拍打着魏婴挺巧的臀部，下达了新的命令：“膝行，到镜子前面，坐下。”  
魏婴双颊泛红，想来既是欣喜又是羞耻，他含着体内那根肉棒摇摇晃晃地错身而起，折返身的时候后穴完全呈现在了蓝湛的眼前.蓝湛就势在那两片厚实的臀肉上狠狠两下掌掴，他打得颇为用力，臀瓣立刻现出了两块掌形的痕迹，而他的打法又很巧妙，每一下都刚巧打在离括约肌十分接近的位置，外力引动着性器在内部轻微的移动，趁着震荡挪动到了之前没有按压过的位置，魏婴一个踉跄，整个人倒趴像前方，他还牢牢记着“双手不许松开”的命令，这么一来，倒地就只能靠肩膀和脸支撑，好在蓝湛搂了一把他的胸口，避免了以脸着地的悲剧。  
魏婴稳住了身体，可到镜子前面的距离足足有1.5米，他用膝盖缓缓向前迈出小半步，体内的性器也立刻也发起了疯，震荡力凶猛的将魏婴双腿内侧都震的发麻，他的腰软得使不上力，浑身更是像发了烧似的又酸又困，只有前头高高昂起的阴茎和乳头精神十足。他咬着口中的手帕奋力又向前挪了小半步，却又感到肚子里肆虐的性器微微改变了运作的方式，尽管那个改变还很轻微，但快乐的预感令他心头的欲火熊熊燃烧。他怀抱着对蓝湛的期待恶狠狠地向前爬了一大步，果然体内的肉棒改变得更为显著，它开始缓缓地研着肉壁转动，尽管速度很慢，但是在震荡的加成下，突触将穴里头的软肉大力地碾压，那娇嫩的肠壁被无情地彻底开发，终于主动自发的泌出了水，沁出了汁，汁水助纣为虐地增长了肉棒的气焰，令它的震荡和旋转更加自如和流畅，却也给魏婴的爬行增添了巨大的麻烦。  
那穴一开始出汁就止不住，不仅很快遍布了整个甬壁，更是有多余的水液顺着合不拢的小口缓缓滑出，魏婴才刚刚爬了一小半，那汁水已经沿着腿根蜿蜒滴到了地上，穴里头更是滑润得一塌糊涂，可原本咬得紧紧的肉棒却因为重力和水液的润滑，开始缓缓地向外头掉落了。  
那肉棒原本有一点突触挨着销魂之处，这么一向外滑，突触便死命压在了那一点上，魏婴不由得连连打了好几个激灵，窄瘦的腰身明显地颤抖一番，几近高潮，可数分钟之前那场漫长而强制的潮涌令他不可能这么快抵达顶端，但连绵汹涌的快意却也逼得他差点失神，他暂停了爬行的动作，穴口骤然吸紧了那作恶的肉棒，竟硬生生止住了肉棒下滑的势态。但这骤然而来的颤栗终究有所竭尽，在结束之时，肉穴深处竟涌出一大股丰盈的汁液，那股淫水溢满了嫩穴，趁着穴口微微放松，便争先恐后地从里头一涌而出，滴滴答答地洒落了一地，而肉棒竟也顺着这股淫液向外明显的掉出来了好几公分。  
魏婴心中一荡，蓝湛的惩罚果然如期而至，空气鞭轻巧地打上了他的胸前，鞭梢更是似打不打地勾画了一点肿胀不堪的乳尖，魏婴发出一声长长的呜咽，那吮着肉棒的穴口立刻将露出一点端头的肉棒吸紧，勉强止住了那物的滑出。  
蓝湛道：“不许停，动起来。”  
魏婴轻哼一声以示答应，他双手反背，微微躬身，胸向前挺出，屁股却向后撅起，倾斜的角度避免了肉棒继续滑落的同时，却令他淫态更显，他保持着这样的姿势完成了这个漫长的旅途，当他终于看到镜子里自己的身姿竟然愣了愣，羞耻地移开了视线，而蓝湛恰到好处地出现在了他的身后。  
他跪在镜子前，而蓝湛站着，蓝湛伸出修长的手指，扳着他的下巴将他的脸转了回来，道：“仔细看你自己，维伊德，明明身为正义的英雄，却具有奴隶的潜质，不仅渴望被支配，并且如此淫贱不堪。”  
镜子里的那个人双膝分跪，后穴不仅含着粗大的并且不断旋转震动的肉棒，同时他前头的阴茎也恬不知耻的挺翘着，顶端的尿口更是微微张开，前后两处都在不断地泌着透明的淫液，沿着腿根汩汩而下，再往上，他胸口的两粒乳头被十几道斑驳红艳的抓痕包围，颜色却远比那几道抓痕更为艳丽，它们比平时几乎胀大了整整一圈，光看外表就能感受到那两点的充血是多么的厉害，却又多么不知足地翘首而盼，盼望着更加粗暴的对待，再往上，魏婴的下巴被带着白手套的手捏着，手的主人衣冠楚楚，干净整洁，可魏婴口中含着脏兮兮的白手帕，唇角还挂着兴奋到极致时落下的涎液，眼角更是被泪水淹得盖上了一层水红，可他的表情却是如此的陶醉和沉迷。  
这强烈的反差和对比终于被魏婴自己看了个一清二楚，他羞愧得几乎想挖个洞钻进去，或者原地消失，可蓝湛的命令又一次响了起来：  
“现在，坐下来，分开你的双腿，直到镜子里能清楚的呈现你的阴茎和肛门为止。”  
有那么一个瞬间，魏婴几乎就要动用安全词了，穴内的肉棒似乎提前预感到了他的退却，竟然停止了旋转，而是开始像蛇一样扭动，在扭动的同时缓缓向里面挤，原本肉棒滑出，突触错开了销魂点，对那里的研磨也就有所放松，这么一钻，顶端粗大的部分对那一点重点照顾，压着那处又是震动又是戳磨，这一来，爽得魏婴直接双目反白，他连半声呻吟都来不及发出，更是连呼吸都停了下来，勉强倚靠着蓝湛的腿止住了倾倒的身形，而那跟肉棒不依不饶，翻江倒海似的在软穴内搅了个便，把魏婴逗得整个身体痉挛颤栗不休，这才终于意犹未尽地停了下来。  
魏婴终于找回了自己的呼吸，他拼命地喘气，而蓝湛的已经松开了他的下巴，空气鞭又一次打了上来，并且不断地打在侧腹和腿上，这并非调情，而仅仅是催促和警示。已经错过了时机，身体却又刚刚得了趣味，即便过于羞耻，此时反而成了助兴，魏婴遵循指示坐了下来，他双腿冲着镜子打开，上身微微后仰，又调整姿势，直到所有的秘处都映在镜中为止。在他身上反复击打的空气鞭终于不在肆虐，但却又不完全停止，而是用十分轻微的力度在他身体各处轻拍，拍过的地方隐隐现出一道浅浅的红痕，但又很快的消失了。  
而在镜子中，看到的却是魏婴以敞开的姿势半仰靠着身后的柱子，可身体各处却莫名其妙的显现道道红痕，在红痕显现的瞬间，附近的肌肉由于鞭打而抽搐，引动他的身体微微起伏，那映像竟比动作片里的主角更为情色贪欲，更加活色生香。  
魏婴被视觉和触觉双重夹击，汹汹的欲火将他从头到脚都点燃了，体内蛰伏的肉棒也在这个时候又一次开始了扭动，频率缓慢而悠长，不温不火地吊人胃口。空气鞭将他细细拍打过一遍，最后接近了腿根与鼠蹊，魏婴有所预感，眼巴巴地从镜子里去看蓝湛，他既害怕之前那可怕的痛楚，却又对蓝湛的手腕报以信赖。这既期待又带着恐惧的眼神取悦了蓝湛，他食指与中指轻搓，发出一声轻响，空气鞭的鞭梢便打在了魏婴的腿根靠内，而深埋在魏婴体内的肉棒在鞭梢触上皮肉之时，立即恶意地反复捻磨他的G点。  
鞭梢带来的轻微刺痛和激剧的快意同期而至，魏婴的双手撑着柱子连连向前挺腰，双腿更是抖得不成样子，但那鞭打不过一瞬，在鞭梢离开皮肉的瞬间，体内的肉棒就回复了缓慢温软的折磨。蓝湛忠实地贯彻着巴普洛夫训练条件反射的试验，在让魏婴疼痛的同时感受最为剧烈的快感，在疼痛结束的时候把爱抚节奏放缓，这样反复了十几次之后，即便体内的肉棒不再配合着一同行动，仅仅是空气鞭抽打在他的敏感之处，可伴随痛感而来的快意却仍旧汹涌而至，将魏婴渐渐地没了顶。  
蓝湛看着魏婴在镜子前渐渐的沉湎，那双手自始至终遵照他的指令在背后交握，他的每一声呜咽，每一下扭动，甚至连呼吸和高潮都完全掌握在了自己的手中。侵入他，占有他，将他据为己有！这样强烈的意识反复冲刷着蓝湛的自制力，他深知自己已经差不多到了极限，对魏婴的渴望已经超越了所有。即便性器从身体分离，本体获得的快感有限，他却也清晰地感受到了魏婴体内是多么的热情，那里又软又热又学会了出水，不仅滑嫩缠绵，更是能吮会嘬，像一张贪婪不知疲倦的小口，狠命将离体的肉棒向里头吸。他的魏婴像一条漂亮的鱼，躺在砧板上鲜活地弹动，镜子里和现实中的双重影响令蓝湛能够从背面和正面同时欣赏到鱼儿的濒死挣扎，那么美，那么淫靡，那么的动人心魄。  
蓝湛终于动了起来，他缓慢又优雅地解开了皮带，将隐藏在战袍下那白的透明的肌肤露了出来，和魏婴相比，他的肌肉明明更加虬结有力，但却显得瘦削而修美，而性器的位置却空无一物，这令蓝湛看起来像精灵一样玄幻。他从后面靠近了魏婴，魏婴的皮肤很热，还附着一层薄汗，蓝湛已经取下了白手套，又把下巴枕上了魏婴的肩头，他爱怜地在那人脖颈上落下数个轻吻，拿出塞入那人口中的手帕，又将人整个抱了起来。  
他的胯部贴上了魏婴的，在靠近穴口的同时，离体的性器飞快的溢散又重组，重新连接在了蓝湛的躯体上。骤然失却体内肉棒的魏婴不满地睁开双眼，却获得了来自蓝湛的一个长长的亲吻。  
像两个人初次的亲吻那样，蓝湛舌尖探入魏婴的口中，动作温柔而缱绻，他将魏婴的唇齿细细舔弄一遍，又卷起魏婴的舌尖斯缠盘桓。魏婴果然立刻回缠了上来，他吸着蓝湛的舌头不放，又得寸进尺地反客为主，将阵地推移到了蓝湛的口中，蓝湛耐心地引导着他来回研磨敏感的齿龈，两人吮吻许久，才终于分开彼此。  
蓝湛将他的双手摆在镜面上，又让他趴扶在地，魏婴随着体态改为跪姿，自然而然地视线下垂，他惊奇地发现地板竟然也被蓝湛改造成了镜面，他一低头，可以看到蓝湛那可观的性器已经从后方缓缓向他接近，距离穴口不过毫厘了。  
魏婴发出一声期待的叹息，镜子里他清晰的看见那水润的后孔随着他的叹息翕张几下，向那粗大的性器张开了口，这违反他自己意识、毫无廉耻的勾引令魏婴红了脸，可当那粗大的蕈头终于挨上湿淋淋水漉漉的穴口，魏婴不由自主地打了个颤，他舒爽的全身毛孔都完全张开了，被蓝湛的手掌拂过的地方甚至起了细密的小点，他忙不迭地将腰向后送，吸吮着那蕈头顶端，只求那粗大的肉棒赶紧戳刺到身体里头去。  
蓝湛道：“有点大，你放松点。”  
魏婴得了蓝湛离体的肉棒伺候，肉穴里早品出了美滋味，这会被抽离，里头又寂寞又空虚，委屈地抽泣着，没有了东西堵着，里头的淫水便涓涓不断滴落而出，刚刚那个悱恻的长吻略微缓解了身体的空虚，可这会那好吃的肉棒就在洞口顶着，却偏偏杵在外头不肯进来，魏婴心里发急，穴里的嫩肉更是饿得发慌，他哪里还顾得上什么撑得太饱还是涨的太大，恨不得那根宝贝直接狠狠捣进来，一听蓝湛犹豫，魏婴立刻边喘边道：“快……快点捅我，肏进来啊！”  
蓝湛眼底现出几丝血色，他那忍耐多时的性器就着水液一起贯了进去，魏婴在这一捅之下骤然仰首，他发出一声闷哼，竟将下唇咬出了血，终于得偿所愿的肉穴欢喜的发起了颤，而将里头撑了个满满当当的肉棒竟还没有捅到尽头。而蓝湛那根勉强入了三分之二，便停了下来，小幅度缓慢抽插几下，待穴壁略微适应后才继续向里面继续推入。  
等他总算将那物埋至没根，魏婴却浑身抖如筛糠，更是崩的死紧，连声音都变了调，问道：“这……这是什么……你变出了什么东西……啊……”  
蓝湛一愣，不明白魏婴为什么忽然这么问，他钉在魏婴体内不敢动，可魏婴却兀自发起了癫，他涕泪横流，毫无防备地被体内那弯翘的蕈头顶上了云端，快感却仍旧毫无间断一股脑地直冲脑门，他胸膛剧烈起伏，下腹陡然一紧，绞着肉茎的穴口也随着颤抖不休，他的手指在镜面地板上徒劳的扒抓，却仅仅留下了几道被汗水濡湿的印痕，那所有的快感在他身体里炸裂散开，又一股脑地汇聚在了身下一点，那一腔精水一股脑地泼洒而出，他在潮涌浪头上的最后一刻，眼里映出的是自己跪俯在蓝湛的身下，仅仅被蓝湛的阴茎插入，就陶醉沉迷到癫狂的痴态。  
饶是英雄魏婴，这番剧烈的性爱也掏空了他的力气，这一番剧烈的高潮，滋味竟超越了之前任何的一次，他心中愤懑不已，待喘息微定，就恶狠狠的转过身去质问蓝湛：  
“蓝二你这个混蛋，你到底在我体内玩了什么花样，你要直接肏就真刀真枪的来干，我躺平让你玩了这么久，怎么到最后又来新的花招？！”  
蓝湛满头雾水，他忍耐这许久，又强忍着那嫩肉裹缠的销魂滋味定在里头不动，反而被魏婴这样胡搅蛮缠，就算他修养良好，也忍不住有了一丝怒意，但他终究把怒气忍了下去，道：“我什么都没有变，这是我自己的身体。”  
魏婴瞠目结舌，他伸手试着去摸两人连接在一起的地方，不可置信道：“不可能……你自己的鸡巴怎么能比之前所有的玩意都爽的？！”

 

第五章  
魏婴瞠目结舌，他伸手试着去摸两人连接在一起的地方，不可置信道：“不可能……你自己的鸡巴怎么能比之前所有的玩意都爽的？！”  
在魏婴的眼中，那个高傲而冷漠的蓝湛微微一愣，再接下来发生的一切梦幻地像一场梦。在这场梦里，每一个镜头都被无限地拉长了，长得像电影里近乎静止的慢镜头，那个人形状秀美的薄唇缓缓地向上弯翘，绷紧的五官也随之舒展，那一瞬，既像是厚厚的冰层下，藏匿已久的雪莲终于露出一角，又像是经历了漫长的寒冬，突破层层冻土钻出来的一小片新绿的嫩叶，蓝湛那副冷淡而拒人千里之外的俊颜，缓缓地，极慢地，露出了一个宠溺的笑容，那笑容璀璨得像天边的星辰，又温柔地像初春的阳光。  
魏婴的心扑通扑通地跳了起来，他似乎记起了一点支离破碎的片段，在那些片段里，似乎也有这么一个好看的人，那个人比蓝湛看起来青葱幼嫩，神情姿态却像一个模子里刻出来般的相同。  
片段里的他拿走了一样属于那个人的东西，在那个人向他讨还的时候，他不仅拒绝了，还趾高气扬地对那个人说，那样东西原本就是属于他的。  
他大摇大摆地将那个人关在自己家的门外，却从窗缝里偷窥，那个人矜持地在外面守了三天三夜，终于垂下头，默默地放弃走开。  
他看着那个人的背影终于感到了一丝慌张，可当他想推门出去追上那个人，把东西还给他的时候，一阵剧烈的头痛袭击了他，席卷了他，包围了他，将他从普通人的世界一把拉了出来，丢进了一个令他感到疲惫、负累、甚至会忿怨造物主不公的超能世界里，甚至在进入这个世界大门的瞬间，没有经过他的许可，蛮横地取走了他关于那个人的所有……记忆。  
魏婴无法自控地颤抖了起来，甚至连气息都有些不稳，他想对蓝湛解释，可又不知道究竟该从何说起，他听见自己用抖得不成样子，又细如蚊蚋般的声音，低声下气地说道：  
“……蓝湛，你能不能，能不能让我……转过去，让我看着你，看看你。”  
蓝湛颔首，他“嗯”了一声，却不从魏婴的身体里出去，而是就着二人交合的姿势，硬生生将魏婴转了半圈。  
那又粗又翘的阴茎碾着已经出汁的嫩肉旋转，理所当然地再次引发了魏婴身体里还未熄灭的小火苗，可他现在焦躁不安，根本无暇享受这份快感，等他终于能够和蓝湛正面相见的时候，他便不假思索地一把搂了上去。  
魏婴道：“蓝湛……”  
“我刚才，好像想起了一点事情。”  
“很重要很重要的事情。”  
“我现在知道你为什么会回来了，也知道你想取回什么东西，那个琉璃鱼，我还好好地收在枕边，如果它对你来说有特别的意义，我现在就可以还给你，但是在那之前，有句话，我想说给你听。”  
“小时候的我真是个恶棍，混蛋，坏人，找你的茬，欺骗你，还欺负你……我不是要为自己辩解更不是想求取你的谅解，我只是担心现在不说，下次使用能力的时候或许会又一次忘记了，对不起，还有……我爱你。”  
魏婴看到蓝湛微微睁大了双眼，就又再接再厉地说道：  
“这是真的，我可以用我母亲的名义发誓，你知道，我不信神，只有这么发誓对我才有约束力，从你第一天转学过来的时候我就爱上你了，只是我那时候不懂——不，我现在其实也不太懂，尽管你对我的手段有些……特别，可我想我对你爱的方式也同样类型的特别，我的潜意识总是诚实的，它告诉我的身体，我想属于你，想听从你的命令，更想被你占有，你可以用喜欢的任何方式对待我，也可以向我报仇，或者索取代价，因为这些都是我应得的报应。”  
蓝湛有些迟疑，他试探着回抱住了魏婴，低声道：  
“……不。”  
“……你误解了。”  
“那样东西，早就是属于你的了。”  
“我回来，只想找回你。”  
“如果你愿意，就再一次的……掌控你。”  
魏婴感到埋在他体内的那根武器随着低沉的诉说越胀越大，也同时挤压着敏感的肉壁，他喜不自胜地搂住了蓝湛的脖颈，同时他的肉壁也同样热情地裹着性器一波一波地蠕动，穴口更是咬着柱根发出咕叽咕叽的水声，他忍不住微微扭身，好让那根一下就把他送上天的宝贝在体内轻微地移动，尽管幅度很小，那弯翘的柱顶完全顶在了令他舒服得几乎魂飞魄散的妙处，他发出断断续续地轻喘，道：“好的，我的主人，我的情人，我愿意。”  
蓝湛俯身在他唇边落下清浅的一吻，他的吻明明那么轻那么柔，可在这吻的同时，他却举起武器，挺腰开始了最为凶猛的攻击，那根蛰伏许久的性器终于得以逞威，毫不留情地舂捣着肉壁里头的每一分每一寸，那里头虽然刚刚喂过一回，这会又开始不知餍足地发起了浪，嫩肉重峦叠翠地裹着肉棒嘬咋吮吸，就好像无数张小嘴亲吻柱身上每一分每一寸的同时，又伸出舌尖在上头舔磨。蓝湛很快被这销魂的肉穴吸得无法自持，他把魏婴死死压制在镜面地板上，腰身狠狠地楔在魏婴双腿之间，肉棒更是毫不容情地长驱直入，那棍棒捣入的时候囊袋拍打着臀肉啪啪作响，将水红的穴口磨得啧啧有声，在这鞭笞之下那穴口竟然还能有所回应，不仅会在肉棒退出的时候缩紧挽留，更会在侵入之时敞开逢迎。而当肉穴深处开始一波一波啜吸龟头，蓝湛终于抛开了仅存的一点矜持与克己，他一口咬上了魏婴的肩膀，像一头漂亮的凶兽在占有他的雌兽，凶猛有力，极富侵占性，却又美得令人震颤。  
魏婴承受着蓝湛的体重，又享受着蓝湛的侵袭，他双目半阖，眼角挂着一点润红，那根凶猛的肉棒实在是太美妙了，不仅每一次都准确地顶到那个销魂的位置，还会在律动中又微妙地不同，明明这一次的滋味已经令魏婴感到了极致，下一回再冲杀回来却还能攀上另一重巅峦，明明蓝湛只是毫无花俏的活塞运动，明明这样被压制的姿势并不怎么舒服，可魏婴竟连血液和皮肉都在兴奋地发颤，他软在地上，毫无反抗，甚至不用蓝湛的命令，他就自觉地把双手在头顶交握，他扭动着，卖力地讨好那根凶猛的肉棒，生怕它有所厌弃懈怠，又探出舌尖，在蓝湛的薄唇上轻舔，甚至从两片唇的缝隙间溜进去探索一番。他美滋滋地认为自己是上天的宠儿，才会有这样的宝物从天而降，可这还不足够，他亲完蓝湛的唇，又凑过去亲那个人的耳廓，又带着甜腻而撒娇的鼻音乞求：“……蓝湛……蓝湛，摸摸我，摸摸我的乳头，还有那儿……”  
他话音未落，就获得了一阵更加狂猛的肏弄，肉穴被那硬热的棍棒顶撞得又酥又软，他甚至感到自己的肠腹都要被那根宝贝顶穿，他爽得几乎魂飞魄散，他无师自通地学会了这个技能，便又想要再接再厉。  
蓝湛却忍无可忍的再次用手帕堵上了他的嘴巴，他憋得发慌，双眼通红，更是渗出泪来，身体更是叫嚣着不满，他在蓝湛身下扭动的像一条鲜活的鱼儿，蓝湛却命令道：  
“不许扭，双腿分立。”  
魏婴连忙乖乖照做，在他体内叱咤纵横的性器总算和缓下来，它埋在温柔乡里头一寸寸地研磨，把销魂的那一点从各种角度碾磨了许久，蓝湛这才终于屈尊纡贵地伸出修长的手指，终于触碰到了令人心念许久的乳尖。  
蓝湛的手指微微有些凉意，触上胀热的乳顶时魏婴打了个激灵，他双眼大睁，生理性的泪水止不住的向外溢，可他的眼中赤裸裸的充满着渴求，他眼巴巴地看着蓝湛曲起两根食指，用修剪得圆润的指甲在乳顶上轻轻搔过，他咬紧牙关拼命令自己的身体保持静止，可是却根本无法阻止腰臀在这折磨下的微颤，那指甲来回骚了几下，就停在中间略微凹陷的乳孔。  
蓝湛轻声问道：“疼一点，可以吗？”  
魏婴忙不迭地点头，于是那双手改用食指和拇指捏住乳根，它们向上拉扯乳头，直到两边都被扯得变了形，疼痛缓解了又胀又痒的感觉，可却反而令魏婴的另一个地方更痒更热，那里在疼痛的刺激下拼了命地绞紧蓝湛的性器，那紧致怡人的裹缠几乎令蓝湛呼吸一窒，随即遵从欲望将性器彻底拔出，再用全力撞回去。魏婴几乎被这一击捅的双目反白，他“呜呜”地哼了两声，不知是恳请还是求饶的同时，又忍不住摆动腰身，在蓝湛的战衣上磨蹭自己高昂的阴茎。  
蓝湛松开了他的乳头，狠狠给了他臀部一巴掌，等魏婴终于安分地躺了回去，他才又一次对魏婴渴望的位置施以颜色。他的手指在乳尖上弹奏，却不仅要求魏婴像一柄真正的古琴那样静止不动，还要求琴能发出好听的声音，他捏着两粒发红肿胀的乳豆，把魏婴扯得微微起身，在放开的同时把性器楔入对方体内。魏婴不负厚望地发出阵阵的呜咽，，他甚至在四五个回合后仅凭后穴抵达了高峰，他抖如筛糠，穴肉重重峦峦地咬紧了蓝湛的性器高频率地翕张，甬壁深处更是死命地吸吮蕈头的小口。  
蓝湛终于低喘一声，极快地抽插几下，把温暖的浊液喷洒如了魏婴的身体深处，他在登上云端的那一瞬拥抱了心爱之人，抽出了对方嘴里的手帕，他们互相吻着对方的唇享受了那潮涌澎湃的美妙时刻，等蓝湛缓缓睁开双眼，在极近的距离，他看到了魏婴眼中映着自己的倒影。  
魏婴微微一笑，道：“蓝小湛，你可真棒。”  
蓝湛眨了眨眼睛，却有点逃避似的移开了目光，他顺着魏婴光裸的背脊抚摸，从肩胛一路顺到了腰窝，接着折返，在从头反复。  
简直就像在摸猫咪。魏婴想，但这种感觉还不错。  
蓝湛道：“正如你所说的那样，我是个变态，尽管我想珍惜你，却忍不住想给予你疼痛，我甚至在回M城之前对你进行了彻底的调查，处心积虑地布置了这一切，对不起。”  
魏婴抬起手指，撩了撩蓝湛卷翘的睫毛，笑着道：  
“你是个变态，正好我也是，我们多么的相配，你看，你喜欢让我疼痛，而我又刚好喜欢，我们简直就是正负电荷，是为在一起而生的，不是吗！”  
蓝湛捉住他捣乱的手指，亲吻了魏婴的指尖，说道：“那你……愿意，认我为主人，并成为我此生唯一的臣服者（buttom）吗？”  
魏婴点点头，道：“当然，你已经是我的支配者（master）了，不是么。”  
仅仅这么一句短短的誓言，魏婴便感到埋在他身体里的那柄利器又一次茁壮成长了起来，他高潮后的身体本就十分敏感，被那物顶端一撑，后腰上竟浮起一片细密的小点，自从成为超能英雄，从未感觉到劳累的魏婴头一次感到腰酸背痛，他有些心虚地试着跟蓝湛商量道：  
“那个……能不能……”  
蓝湛双眼一弯，在魏婴的耳边轻声道：“你想不想……试试在天上？”  
他的声音仍旧是那么的低沉而优美，沉稳的像音乐家手里的大提琴，可同时他的话又是那么的诱惑魅人，魏婴觉得自己几乎仅凭这把声音欲火焚身了，他意淫了一下两个人悬在天空交媾的情形，体内又一次燃起了燎原大火，他对着大火俯首称臣，于是自我放弃地无视了隐隐作痛的腰。  
蓝湛用披风把魏婴一裹，搂着他的腰飞身而起，房顶的分子像萤火一般四散开来，转化成银粉的彩带萦绕在两人身边，它们像蝶群迁徙那样在两人身周盘旋飞舞，它们遮住了旁人的视线，营造成一个相对安全又封闭的空间，它们随着两人的身影越飞越高，直入云霄。  
（完？）

 

一点后续：  
阳光，沙滩，海洋，年轻的肉体，充满了粉红色泡泡的恋情，灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，这就是M城，一座以赌场、酒和沙滩闻名的休闲小城。  
蔚蓝的天空下是金色的沙滩，和风带来了微腥的海水味，阳光将海滨的比基尼美女们装饰得闪闪发亮。  
魏婴带着墨镜躺在沙滩椅上，他的手上带着一块没有牌子的机械表，那块表既没有镶钻也没有用贵金属，低调而平凡，但表背后那一串手写字母和编号已经足以证明了它的价值。他依旧穿着救生员配发的防晒外套，风骚的紧身沙滩裤屁股上印着大大的V字。  
“天呐，你就不能换一条沙滩裤吗，这款式简直土的掉渣！”  
他伸手戳了戳蓝湛的腹肌，又爱不释手的摸了一把，喔，这身体可真有型，毫无赘肉，臀力十足，完美得连一点缺陷都没有。  
他色眯眯的欣赏了一番蓝湛的身体，眼神不住地往下三路瞄，直到对方微微眯起眼睛，用视线威胁，他才依依不舍地转回了目光。  
蓝湛对他这种光明正大的偷懒毫无怨言，甚至指挥助理给魏婴端来了鲜榨果汁和甜品。  
魏婴对现状十分满意，这片沙滩仍旧对外开放，他也仍旧是这片沙滩的救生员，但不同的是，一个月前，他们脚下踩的这片休闲圣地改姓了蓝，英雄维伊德的资助人也改成了蓝家，他可以在愿意的时候来这里点个卯上班，也可以在心情好的时候穿起新式战衣维护城区的治安。  
当然，作为反派联盟成员的埃塞鲁斯也会时不时出场，他和维伊德总是进行无止无休的争斗，他们打得天昏地暗，斗得难舍难分，激战的场面绚烂而壮观，最后正义总会险胜了邪恶，而M城也得以延续正常的生活。  
可回到家，魏婴会十分乐意地为自己戴上项圈和特制的手铐，像真正的奴隶一样膝行至蓝湛的脚边，迎接他的或许是奖励，也或许是惩罚，但这既然是两厢情愿，两情相悦的结果，谁又在乎他们的爱情究竟是什么形式的呢？

最后，更衣室的镜子，并没有让江家赔偿。


End file.
